


i feel we're close enough (i wanna lock in your love)

by JMonCheri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Pining!Viktor, Romance, Secret Identity, theyre both powerful and gay and i love it, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMonCheri/pseuds/JMonCheri
Summary: Viktor is having an existential crisis.So what does he do? He makes three promises:1.) Toneverlet his superhero life get in the way of his personal one2.) To try and get him and Yuuri together, even if Viktor's balls turn nonexistent whenever he tries to tell Yuuri that he likes him3.) Toneverlet his guard down around his rival superhero, ErosSurprise surprise, Viktor breaks all three of them.





	i feel we're close enough (i wanna lock in your love)

The first time Viktor Nikiforov has stumbled upon his masked rival, he was freshly twenty four and he wasn’t  _technically_ Viktor Nikiforov at the moment.

 

 _Bam!_ What was happening? Viktor didn’t know, what he  _did_ know was the fact that he just got slammed against the nearest wall by a guy with a guy with a wooden log for a hand… literally.

 

Whoa, was Viktor on a psychedelic trip of some sorts? Is he asleep? Or is he just a person with just a  _really_ active imagination?

 

Who knows?

 

Gritting his teeth, he drop kicks the guy in the stomach, hoping even  _just a tiny bit_ that he targets the guy in the balls…  _ouch,_ thinking about it made Viktor squirm in pain. This sends the guy flying away like in those Shooting Star memes Viktor sees on Facebook, denting the brick wall he crash landed in.

 

The… The…  _Fuck it_ , Viktor is too lazy to even  _think_ of a proper name for these sons of bitches. He just names this weird tree man… ‘Weird Tree Man’, heh, yeah… He knows it’s  _extremely_ shitty but this guy just started going around harassing people with his mutant Groot powers, so Viktor could say that he deserves it. The Weird Tree Man growls at him, grunting profanities in what seemed to be an alien language and Viktor is at loss.

 

Viktor just huffs, shaking his head.

 

“I have absolutely  _no_ idea what you’re talking about, buddy.” Viktor hollers before dodging the growing roots that shot out of the pavement, the roots nearly catching him by his booted ankles. Zipping up to the air, he dodges the wooden spears, all as sharp as that dry ‘your mom’ comment your supposed ‘friend’ gave you a while back, and snatching a pedestrian or two before they got barbequed in the ass by the fucking Giving Tree.

 

Weird Tree Man garbles something out; Viktor couldn’t help but laugh because the man sounded like Viktor when he tried to gargle Crest Pro Health that morning. It was  _not_ a good experience. Anyways, where was he? Oh right, trying not to die- shit.

 

Viktor grunts as the shoots grab him by his arms; the wooden tentacles snatch him up and  _slam_ him against the wall, keeping him in place. Was it kinky? It was supposed to be, but not when Groot is doing it with the intention of killing you.

 

Viktor’s mouth tilts when Weird Tree Man approaches him, barbecue spears in hand.

 

“Ouch, careful with that stick baby boy… I’m sensitive.” Viktor the fucking meme says, voice condescending and lofty as he lets cold seep into his hands and into the roots that were already starting to loosen with his cold death. Weird Tree Man gets agitated at Viktor’s portrayal of personal kinks (he must be  _really_ vanilla for a mutant) and positions to barbecue him through Viktor’s pounding heart-

 

Right when Viktor was about to break free, something hits Weird Tree Man in the face, sending him to the ground below a la Shooting Star meme once again.

 

Viktor blinks, keeping himself afloat even as the branches already fall and wither under his cold touch.

 

He then realizes that Weird Tree Man was hit by a fucking  _giant cheese ball_.

 

And it was  _burning_.

 

Oh… that wasn’t a cheese ball? Now that Viktor took a good look at the object, it looked a  _lot_ like a meteorite. A… A  _burning_ meteorite. Maybe God decided to do a Kobe Bryant and just shoot a basketball at Weird Tree Man in order to help Viktor. That was nice, but Viktor didn’t exactly  _need_ help at the moment.

 

However, Weird Tree Man glares at the sky. Viktor is actually  _convinced_ that God  _actually_ helped him for a moment, but then he realizes that Weird Tree Man wasn’t glaring at the sky.

 

Viktor sees a man on top of a nearby billboard, in all of his Clark Kent stance glory. He was quite far away, but Viktor didn’t need to get an  _up-close real life once in a lifetime dolphin experience_  just to see that the man’s eyes were glowing a terrifyingly  _bright red_ -

 

Weird Tree Man zips towards Viktor, Viktor prepares to defend himself from his barbecue spears-

 

Until he feels a breeze (a very large one) and Weird Tree Man zips past him, straight to the man who got pink eye… a really  _bright_ pink eye.

 

Viktor then remembered that there were only three things in life that had managed to ensnare Viktor and his attention span… which is saying something, because it only lasted for two seconds.  **1.)** Those Fushigi Gravity balls (those were fucking  _dope_ )  **2.)**  Makkachin when the dog sang/howled along with him when they sang the high note in ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ together (Viktor cried tears of absolute  _joy_ )  **3.)** Those magic milk bottles that came with the toy doll that had milk in it but when you tilt it the milk  _drains away_ but when you tilt it back again the milk returns? Those tripped the  _hell_ out of Viktor and his ass back in the day-

 

But  _nothing_  prepared Viktor (and his ass) for what he was about to see.

 

The man with pink eye pulled a fucking  _Zuko_ and a bow materializes in the man’s hand, loaded with a burning arrow. The man pulls back before letting go, shooting the flaming arrow through the air and sucker punching the Weird Tree Man without any known effort. Viktor flinched at the loud roar the Weird Tree Man screams out as his whole body catches on fire, before letting more shoots erupt from the ground and aim for the man’s loins.

 

However, the man skids out of the way whilst the bow in his hand disintegrates, jumping down the building with surprised ease and running down the street with surprising agility whilst dodging incoming vines and shoots.

 

Viktor just stares as the man hauls a burning fire ball in the Weird Tree Man’s face, throwing it like it was a fucking  _pom pom_.

 

Not even twenty seconds and multiple ear shattering roars later, the Weird Tree Man is nothing but ashes and regrets.

 

Viktor floats down cautiously, his eyes wide and cautious as he approaches the man that stood by the flaming ruins.

 

The man turns around.

 

Viktor melts under the red eyed gaze.

 

You’d think that ‘ _wow, red eyes? Creepy as fuck man_ ’ but Viktor couldn’t help but feel… feel a pull, as those ruby gems dug deep into his soul or whatever melodramatic shit you could think of. They shone bright (like a diamond… well, not a  _diamond_ … sorry Rihanna) and Viktor couldn’t help but feel his breath get lodged in his chest as he surveys the rest of the man.

 

He wore a dark mask that covered his neck and up to his nose, the only skin visible is the ones that surround his eyes. His dark hair is slicked back like those guys from that one Old Spice commercial. The man wore… a black hoodie and skinny jeans, that’s it. For a person with superpowers, you’d think they’d be a bit more…  _professional_.

 

Viktor swallows, feeling the heat that permeates from the man. He had the ability to control  _ice_  and  _snow_  for fucks sake, forgive him for being too  _sensitive_  to heat.

 

“Who are you?” Viktor asks, light grey eyes searching. The man’s red eyes jump, widening at Viktor’s sudden question… As if he was some shy school girl who  _hadn’t_  just burned a monster alive a few seconds ago.

 

The man’s mouth moves from underneath his mask. “I… I-“

 

Viktor flashes him a smile, the one that he would usually show to the press. Cold, stony, like his powers. “Listen kid, what you did was… impressive,”

 

The man takes a step back at Viktor’s tone, red eyes glowing a certain sense of uncertainty. Viktor’s smile just brightens, watching the burning mess behind them. He waves a hand,  _boom!_ Viktor dumps Elsa’s motherfucking snowman army onto the burning pile, steam sizzling into the air. The man’s eyes widen, stepping back.

 

“but what you did was highly dangerous, especially since  _fire_ is… well, sorta deadly.” Viktor says, looking at the pedestrians that were already coming out of their rabbit holes to see the commotion. “If you hadn’t been a little more careful, you could’ve burned the whole city down.”

 

Unfortunately for Viktor and his stupidly blunt and idiotic ass, he doesn’t catch how the man’s red eyed gaze turned sour, the glare in his eyes intensifying as he watches Viktor survey the surrounding.

 

Viktor tsks. “Thank you kid, for your help, but I had it on my own so I didn’t really need it. Anyways, what’s your name? I haven’t-“

 

The man disappears in a burst of flame.

 

Unfortunately for him, Viktor is in for the time of his life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**NEW SUPERHERO? DOES FROSTBITE HAVE A NEW ALLIANCE?**

**Breaking News: No Contact with Fire Wielding Savior Yet, Says Governors**

**What’s going on with this new Superhero? Here’s what we know…**

* * *

 

**gerardisavampire** @helivesforeverbitches

 

YOOOO, WHAT YA’LL JUST SEEN IS REAL AF AND HERE’S WHY: on.fb.me.GHJue

 

 **umathurmhan** @abcdfuckmepls

 

lmao I’m laughing so hard because the guy just ignored Frostbite while talking: https://ursulala.tumblr.com/post/2171298137/omfg-the-SHADE

 

 

 **yandere-sasuke** @trashoverlord

 

@abcdfuckmepls maybe frostbite said something offensive? He looked pretty… angry

 

 

 **Hannahmontana** @yupitsme

 

Does any1 have a name for dis dude???

 

 

 **theresaisabitch** @welcometotheglade

 

@yupitsme idk but ive been dubbing him as ‘Cupid’ because of da BOW mehn

 

 

 **umathurmhan** @abcdfuckmepls

 

@welcometotheglade but Cupid is a cute little cherub and THIS GUY JUST BURNT DOWN A WHOLE TREE MONSTER IN A SECOND

 

 

 

 **theresaisabitch** @welcometotheglade

 

@abcdfuckmepls oh shit u right

 

 

 

 **Fresh Avocado** @freeeeeshaf

 

@abcdfuckmepls @welcometotheglade yknow whats funny is that we had Greek Mythology lessons before the attack and I think a more fitting name for him would be ‘Eros’ or idk

 

 

 

 **theresaisabitch** @welcometotheglade

 

@freeeeeshaf who tf is eros my friend

 

 

 

 **Fresh Avocado** @freeeeeshaf

 

@welcometotheglade he’s like this more badass version of Cupid or something

 

 

 

 **Hannahmontana** @yupitsme

 

@freeeeeshaf lmao cool concept but why r u comparing zuko to the god of sex no offense bb

 

 

 

 **Fresh Avocado** @freeeeeshaf

 

@yupitsme idk man it just sounds cool, alright?

 

 

 

 **cardonoooo** @justholdontome

 

@yupitsme I gotta agree with @freeeeeshaf I mean we don’t see that much under that mask but have you SEEN his eyebrows?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**TOP TRENDING HASHTAGS**

**#Eros**

**#NewFireSuperhero**

**#HarambeConspiracyTheory**

**#TrumpOpensHisMouthAgain**

**#DeathToAllMemes**

* * *

Viktor scoffs as he turns off his phone, shoving it to the far end of his couch and hopes that the stupid tweets and news will get lost within the couch cushions just like  _any other fucking thing_ that gets lost in there.

 

Honestly, it was so  _unfair_.

 

Firstly, why are people assuming that  _he_ angered the fire wielding kazoo kid anyways? All he did was give him a few… precautions then ask for his name, that’s all. Plus, maybe the guy was actually an undercover worker for the FBI who likes to cosplay and apparently had to rush away? Maybe the guy was Jimmy Neutron, and after the attack he went all ‘ _gotta blast_ ’ and left just for shits and giggles?

 

Second,  _Eros?_ He was never going to admit it out loud, but it sounded… cool, cooler than  _Frostbite_ anyways. It was so fucking  _unfair_. When he first started out saving people’s asses for fun, he’d completely forgotten to give himself a name and the people were left to give him a name themselves. Until then, it was too late. There was nothing he could change about  _Frostbite_ ; at least it wasn’t ‘ _Ice Queen_ ’ or ‘Frozone’ or some ditzy shit like that.

 

But ‘ _Eros’_ didn’t have  _anything_  affiliated with ‘terrifying fire demon’, but they chose  _that_  to name this new superhero… of all  _other names_.

 

Viktor just decides to binge watch Supernatural again for the umpteenth time. Yakov would probably wrangle him for being a parasite on Yakov’s Netflix account (hey, Yakov was  _hip_ for a senior) but hey, when life gives you lemons you binge watch your ass off. That is, until Viktor’s phone rings from the deepest depths of the couch cushions.

 

He has to fight all of the dust bunnies in between the couch cushions just to fish his phone out again. He sees that some random caller is ringing him up. Either someone took his ad or someone decided to fuck with him again tonight, either way, he picks it up and says hello.

 

“H-Hello? Are you…” The guy coughs, voice soft and a little unsure. Viktor prepares to freeze the guy’s ear off just in case he asked him if his refrigerator was running. It was  _not_. “Are you the person who put up the ad? The apartment?”

 

Viktor nearly slips, wondering how on earth someone has picked up on his ad so early. “U-Uh… Yeah.” Viktor clears his throat, smiling even though he knew the man couldn’t see him. “Are you accepting?”

 

Silence.

 

Viktor is a little convinced that this man actually fell asleep in the middle of their phone call.

 

Something sizzles in the background, Viktor’s eyes narrow. Was this guy roasting something? It sounded  _pretty_ loud. “I… Ah, yes.”

 

Viktor smiles. “Great! Do you want to come over to check the place out? I’ll give you the address, you can move in at any day you want-“

 

“Uh, can I move in today?”

 

Viktor blinks, Makkachin trots to him and paws at his jeans. “Um… Yeah, sure! When are you coming-“

 

“I’m going to head over right now. May I have the address?” The man says, Viktor jumps when he hears something flare up in the background. Jesus  _Christ_ , was this man in the middle of a forest fire? “I’m sorry for being too… too  _eager_ , I… I just moved to America a few days ago. I just witnessed that… superhero mumbo jumbo thing awhile ago, and I-”

 

Viktor chuckles, shaking his head. “I understand. The thing awhile ago was kind of scary; you want a safe roof over your head as fast as possible, am I correct? It’s alright.”

 

The man sighs in relief. “I… Uh, yeah…  _That_. Anyways, address?”

 

Viktor nods, even though he  _knows_ the man can’t see him.

 

“Alright, can I have your name first?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The first thing that enters Viktor’s mind was ‘oh shit, weird fire wielding kazoo kid is IN FRONT OF MY DOORSTEP SHIT-‘

 

The  _second_ thing that enters Viktor’s mind was ‘oh… that’s actually just a normal guy with a scarf that covers half his face. And he has luggage bags. Possibly my new roommate.  _Not_ a red eyed demon… thank the lords’.

 

The  _third_ thing that enters Viktor’s mind is ‘ _holy fucking shit…_ he’s  _cute_ ’.

 

When Viktor continues to stare like an idiot, the man clears his throat. Viktor has to extract himself from the fourth dimension in order to regain his sanity. Viktor flashes him a bedazzled smile, blue eyes shining. “Hi, you must be Yuuri, am I right?”

 

The man nods fervently, brown eyes a little cautious behind his glasses. Viktor gestures to the luggage bags the man is currently hauling. “Here, let me help you-“

 

The man steps back, holding his luggage like it was his first born child and Viktor was a sorcerer about to take it away for the unpaid debt he had. “N-No, no, it’s alright.”

 

Viktor just nods, pursing his lips, as he moves to let the guy in. Yuuri shuffles in, pulling his athlete bags and rolling suitcase in with surprising ease. Yuuri looks around at the rather spacious apartment, _very_ clean and tidy when Viktor panicked and raced to remove any traces of dirty underwear and anything remotely unclean just so his new roommate wouldn’t mistake him for a slob.

 

“Wow…” Yuuri breathes out, looking at the large floor to ceiling windows that showed the whole expanse of the city below them. “It’s prettier than I thought.”

 

Viktor chuckles. “Haven’t you seen the pictures I put up with the ad?”

 

Yuuri nods, still looking around like those swirling card game dispensers. “I have, but… It’s better than what I expected.”

 

Viktor smiles, eyes fond as Yuuri moves to the kitchen. It was a relatively normal looking kitchen. What, did you expect fucking Olaf to be in there cooking the two up a nice dinner? No.

 

Viktor’s eyes widen when Makkachin, his sole purpose of living, bounds out of Viktor’s bedroom and immediately goes all _target: locked_ on Yuuri. Before Viktor could prevent the dog from actively mauling his new roommate with puppy kisses, Makkachin pounces on Yuuri and the brown eyed man falls over with a _thud_.

 

Wincing and hoping that his new roommate wouldn’t hate him, he crouches down to extract his overly excited puppy (yes, Makkachin is over a decade old and she’s nearly half Viktor’s height but _she’s a puppy at heart okay deal with it_ ) from Yuuri, until he notices Yuuri laughing and giggling as an overgrown ball of brown fluff attacks him with sloppy kisses.

 

Viktor could help but let the contagious cutesy happiness affect him in such a manner that he couldn’t help but chuckle along with them as Yuuri scratches the dog behind the ears. “I reckon you read my warnings?”

 

Yuuri smiles softly at him. “I don’t mind dogs… I love them, actually.”

 

 ~~Viktor is already starting to like this man~~ Viktor stands up, offering a hand as he scoots the overly excited dog off his new roommate.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you your room.”

 

Years later, when Viktor is lamenting on how _old_ he already was and was flipping through details on the newest season of Stranger Things, he remembers this day. Where he nearly got speared in the heart by a fucking garden root, a fire demon ascended from the deepest depths of hell, and he just met his now best friend… All in one day. It should baffle one person, because you never really knew how much these little things could affect you in the future.

 

It was like time traveling, and they say that if you do so much so as crush _one tiny little ant_ it could possibly lead to the future genocide. You didn’t know that your baby nephew turned into an Oscar winning actor, or that your grade school teacher just got arrested for drug pushing, nor did you know that one day you’d wake up with your bed frozen solid and _whoops, you have ice powers now man. Sorry._

 

But you don’t know that, don’t you? You have no idea what kind of future is ahead of you.

 

And it’s… kind of terrifying.

 

* * *

 

 

**THREE YEARS LATER**

* * *

 

“And then she just… she just left me, man.” If one could materialize the crying woman meme into a man with severe malnutrition due to anorexia, it would be the patient that was currently sprawled out on the bed, a la _I’ll never let go Jack_ position with every ounce of distress in his sunken eyes.

 

Viktor just nods rather professionally, doing that Jensen Ackles lip purse. It was pretty hot. “She then took away half of your stuff after cheating on you _and_ divorcing you? What a bitch.”

 

Crying Woman Meme Patient just huffs, nodding as he stares at the ceiling. A few weeks ago this man was wheeled into the psychiatric unit looking short of a kite, skin stretched over his bones and looking like Dracula just sucked every ounce of blood through this guy’s dick. Now Viktor is talking to him about his problems. What a _time_ to be alive.

 

The door opens, Leroy enters in all of his ‘ _I’m_ the psychologist and you’re not supposed to be in here’ fashion.

 

Viktor just gives him a shit eating grin before sitting up. He offers the poor Crying Woman Meme Patient a fist bump; the guy weakly fist bumps him back. “You’ll get over her soon, buddy. I’ll be back to give you your medication later, alright?”

 

Leroy sighs, shaking his head. “You need to stop interviewing these patients. Instead of resting they’re having tea with frosty the snowman.”

 

Viktor just pats him on the shoulder as he walks out. As he walks away, he murmurs something that was enough to fuel Satan’s firewood for a century. He fast walks away before the Canadian could ‘correct’ him with his bachelor’s degree.

 

“Hey, Vitya.” Christophe calls him up a few moments later, always on time when he wants to avoid a few obnoxious trainees who won’t stop asking for his notes; same old purring tone in the twenty five year old’s voice. “You wanna get turnt tonight?”

 

Viktor feels himself cringe. “God, don’t use slang like _that_.” Chris cackles.

 

“That cringe you got was revenge for not liking my latest Instagram post.”

 

“Chris, I’m on _duty_. I don’t have the time to check out your latest nude Instagram Story.”

 

“Fine, you workaholic.” Chris sighs. Viktor could hear the camera flashes in the background, the Swiss was probably in another shoot. “Anyways, _do_ you?”

 

Viktor hums, managing to exchange files at the front desk whilst balancing the phone in between his head and shoulder, 2005 style. It was a wonder how he managed to get so good at multitasking, since he’d always been such a klutz… a _graceful_ klutz, if it was possible.

 

“You can bring Yuuri along as well.”

 

Viktor nearly drops the file case. The woman by the desk gives him an odd look. “I know he can’t. The poor guy hasn’t slept for over three hours last night. Plus, he’ll be busy completing his portfolio.”

 

Chris makes a sound of exasperation. “Wow.”

 

Viktor just raises an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“Honest to god, _when_ are you going to ask him out?”

 

Viktor drops the files completely, JJ walks by and chortles at his misfortune. He secretly sends a drafty breeze towards the Canadian, the man shivers violently and Viktor tries not to bark out a laugh.

 

“Oh, what is that? Is that the sound of you trying hard to deny your feelings?”

 

Viktor frowns as he tries to pick up the littered papers. “It’s the sound of your decapitated head rolling to the floor if you don’t stop talking.”

 

“Ouch, so violent.” Chris feigns a sigh of mock hurt. Viktor just grins. “You could’ve just said no, right? Anyways, hit me up if you wanna get drunk and make bad decisions again. Bring along Yuuri, too.”

 

Viktor flushes. “You’ve gotta kidding me-“

 

“Oh, mon cher, don’t act like you don’t want to see his pole dancing skills again.”

 

Viktor couldn’t help but smile at the rather… fond memory, blush dusting his cheeks. “He probably doesn’t even remember that.”

 

“Then _make_ him remember.”

 

Before Viktor could sputter out and protect his dignity, Chris cackles and drops the line. Viktor was already starting to plot and exact revenge on his modesty-free friend when his phone brightens with an incoming text message.

 

 

> **Katsudon** [5:49]
> 
>  
> 
> eyy, makkachin is out of food. Thought you might want to buy some more!

 

 

Viktor couldn’t help but let out the warm smile that erupts from the deepest depths of his heart. Over the years, the shy little turtle that was Yuuri Katsuki now turned into a puppy loving dork who always had bed hair and could drink ten shots of tequila in one sitting but not a spoonful of bitter liquid medicine. He was _happy_ that Yuuri was now comfortable enough to even call his beloved dog his own.

 

 

> **Binktop** [5:49]
> 
>  
> 
> sure! where r u? r u still at home?

 

 

> **Katsudon** [5:50]
> 
>  
> 
> actually I’m about to go out to get some supplies by the plaza

 

 

Suddenly, Viktor’s inner thirst ascends from the deepest depths of thot hell.

 

 

> **Binktop** [5:50]
> 
>  
> 
> Heyyyy, my shifts about to be over! How bout we meet up at the plaza in twenty min?

 

 

> **Katsudon** [5:51]
> 
>  
> 
> Sure! See yaaaaa

 

 

With a giant, dopey smile he asks the woman by the front desk when he was going to clock out. Raquel raises an eyebrow; said eyebrow was thinner than Viktor’s chances of being straight. She gives him a look that screams nothing but ‘you’ve been a resident at this hospital for years and you don’t know when you’ll clock out?’ and Viktor _does_ , but he’s too loopy at the thought of him and Yuuri possibly going out for ice cream together.

 

Now, my fellow tourists, when you look to the left, you’ll see a hospital wing filled with bleached walls and shiny floors. When you look to the right, you’ll see a receptionist who is done with life and Viktor Nikiforov the thirsty psychiatrist who pretends that he doesn’t have a horribly giant crush on his roommate.

 

“Five minutes, _then_ you’re free.”

 

“Three?”

 

“Five.”

 

“Four.”

 

“Five, you giant man child.”

 

“Two?”

 

“Oh screw it, just leave.”

 

Viktor blows Raquel a kiss, the woman scrunches up her nose in disgust but she smiles when Viktor leaves.

 

 _Just_ as he enters the doctor’s lounge to take his coat, an oversized lady in spandex zooms across the windows. Viktor dreads it, but he waits for the screams and car crashes and maniac laughter. And when they _do_ come, Viktor groans as he grabs his coat and fishes out his phone.

 

 

> **Binktop** [5:59]
> 
>  
> 
> hey turns out I can’t hang out! My mentor needs some1 to help him out with the patients n stuff, I might come home late, im so sorry!

 

 

Viktor’s too busy running out of the hospital looking for empty alleyways to transform in to even read Yuuri’s reply.

 

 

> **Katsudon** [6:01]
> 
>  
> 
> its alright! Turns out I have enough supplies, so I wasn’t going out anyways :)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor couldn’t help the triumphant smile on his face as he smiles at the cheering people below, all of them squealing when they were bestowed by the sight of Frostbite’s godsent smile, teeth whiter than the snow that held the growling villain they just defeated. Madame Draquesha was now being wheeled away by authorities.

 

He glances at the glowering man a few feet away, smirk evident on his lips. Viktor takes a long lock of his hair, flipping it behind his shoulder in all of his petty glory. “Looks like I won, little [Elmo](https://media.giphy.com/media/yr7n0u3qzO9nG/giphy.gif).”

 

Eros glares at him, ruby red eyes intensifying. Back then, Viktor used to back away whenever those blood red beacons shone at him directly. Not anymore. His beloved rival was a barker, not a biter. “You won because I let you.”

 

“Of course you did. You must be _really_ considerate of me, since my win count is now bigger than yours.”

 

“The only thing bigger than my win count is your gigantic forehead.”

 

Viktor couldn’t help but feel his smirk falter; the unending need to touch his shiny ass forehead was starting to swim up to the surface. Being the little shit that he is, he doesn’t let his rival have the satisfaction of putting him down with his insecurities, so he smiles.

 

“At least my forehead manages to defeat the villain in little under ten minutes without faltering, little Elmo.”

 

Eros’ glare intensifies; Viktor feels a certain sense of satisfaction in his gut.

 

“You’re a hypocrite.”

 

“Good for you to know.”

 

Huffing, Eros turns around and leaps away into the night, the sunset illuminating the blood red of the half skirt that flapped as the wind passed by. Viktor remembers, the first year they have decided to ‘work together’, how the man ran on rooftops and leaped across buildings with incredible speed and terrifying distance. Many people gawked, stood in awe as the lithe form did impossible things that a human couldn’t do. And _sure_ , Viktor could fly near the speed of light but you couldn’t help but be impressed as a Mirror’s Edge character emanates right in front of you.

 

Zipping high into the sky, he lets himself dissipate into nothing but flakes of snow.

 

Viktor shivers, hating the way he travelled without having to be seen, but it had to be done. It was like trying to make a pancake, but the pancake turns into a fucking mess in the pan, but when you flip it the pancake is now miraculously whole.

 

Viktor finds himself in the same alleyway, dank and cold and smelling of beer and regrets. He stares at a nearby puddle, looking like the same old twenty seven year old workaholic with short grey hair and baby blue eyes.

 

He wasn’t the grey eyed superhero with the waist long snow white hair and a fanbase enough to fit all continents and beyond that anymore. He was just Viktor, puppy lover who’s trying hard to become a fucking MD and _also_ trying to live with unrequited love for quite possibly the rest of his life.

 

They’re two entirely different people, and Viktor didn’t want to have his two lives accidentally intertwined.

 

1.) To _never_ let his superhero life get in the way of his personal one

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he enters his- _their_ apartment, Makkachin greets him as excitedly as ever. One time, when Viktor was trying to finish his Bachelor’s Thesis and running on multiple cans of Redbull, he’d actually thought that Makkachin had superpowers and was immortal.

 

As you can see, his doctor advised him to never take another can of Redbull again.

 

“Hey, where’s Yuuri?” Viktor says to no one in particular, noticing how empty the space was. There were cold tater tots by the counter, and Yuuri’s room was open. When Viktor peeked in, the sleepy Japanese man wasn’t in there by his desk.

 

Shrugging, he heats up the tater tots before Makkachin could snatch them up. Viktor was about to text Yuuri and ask him where he was when Yuuri’s signature huff of tiredness echoes through the hallway, and Yuuri is seen with his hair sticking in every possible direction, hauling a bag of kibble and some takeout inside.

 

Viktor smiles instantly, going over to take the bag of dog food in Yuuri’s hand. “Ooh, McDonalds. Is that for me?”

 

Yuuri purses his lip, raising an eyebrow as he scratches Makkachin behind the ears. “No, that’s mine. The kibble is for you.”

 

Viktor feigns a hurt sigh, placing a hand to his chest as Yuuri slides the bag on the counter. “My, I was deliberately hurt.” Yuuri pats him on the head, his face a little sweaty. Viktor squints at him.

 

“Jesus Christ, did you have to run a marathon just to get some takeout?” Viktor grabs his sweater’s sleeve and uses the fabric to dab away the little droplets of perspiration collection on the man’s forehead. Yuuri flushes a barely distinguishable flush as he swats Viktor’s hand away.

 

“I’m fine. I… had an encounter, that’s all.”

 

Viktor’s Mama Bear™ mode turns on; he grabs Yuuri by the shoulders. “Did you see the attack awhile ago? Were you in the infected area? Are you hurt-“

 

Yuuri chuckles as he shrugs Viktor’s hands away.

 

“I’m alright. I wasn’t anywhere _near_ that place.”

 

Later on, they eat McDonalds and tater tots and they lounge on the couch with Makkachin on their laps. Yuuri says that they should just skip watching the news, since it’s all ‘the same thing anyways’ and they watch 13 Reasons Why for the umpteenth time.

 

“Fuck off Courtney.” They both say at the same time, they cackle at the same time too.

 

Later, Yuuri once again falls asleep on the couch with burger grease on his lips and his hair flying every which way. Viktor doesn’t need to hesitate; he picks the man up and brings him to his room… _Yuuri’s_ room, not… not _his_ room ohoho nono-

 

Yuuri’s room was a pretty blue, with arm and legless mannequins decorating the corners and his desk sitting by the wall, _said_ wall was plastered with papers and little colorful sticky notes. Fabrics, sewing machines, and portfolios littered the place. For some reason, Viktor always felt a strange sense of home when he looks at Yuuri’s room... Which was funny, because Yuuri managed to draw a much more anatomically pleasing version of Mona Lisa once and Viktor could barely draw a straight line?

 

All in all, Yuuri’s room made him feel warm… Literally.

 

He gently places Yuuri on his bed, Yuuri automatically latching on a nearby pillow and cocooning himself in his comforters. Viktor was exasperated, because Yuuri looked like he was shivering his ass off but Viktor was starting to _sweat_.

 

Viktor remembers the first time he’s done this. Yuuri was sprawled out on their kitchen counter, tired and with eye bags that stretched to the Mediterranean Seas. Viktor couldn’t let the younger man torture himself with spine deformities if he slept the whole night like _that_ , so he carries Yuuri to his bed. The next day, Yuuri must’ve realized that _no you didn’t sleepwalk your ass off to bed_ and _your roommate carried you to bed, idiot_. Yuuri couldn’t stop blushing for the next few days after that, and Viktor is at loss.

 

But Yuuri had the talent of sleeping _everywhere, anywhere_. And this happened a _lot_. It was now a regular thing. Viktor didn’t mind. Yuuri was… nice to carry.

 

As Viktor leaves the room, he spares one last glance at the sleeping man on the bed. Yuuri was a little burrito, hair pressed into his pillows and clutching unto a pillow like a koala. Viktor remembers that one time Yuuri gave him a little explosion box for his birthday, the box was filled with pictures of them… Which was saying something, because Yuuri didn’t like taking pictures of himself that much anyways. Anyways, it was beautifully crafted and Viktor had to hide out in the bathroom and cry for the next few minutes in order to protect his masculinity.

 

Viktor sighs, turning off the lights and not bothering to turn on Yuuri’s air-conditioning (Yuuri liked it warm) before leaving, feeling his heart freeze all over.

 

Honestly, how could one _not_ fall in love with a Yuuri Katsuki?

 

2.) To try and get him and Yuuri together, even if Viktor's balls turn nonexistent whenever he tries to tell Yuuri that he likes him

 

( _ouch_ )

 

 

* * *

 

 

**FROSTBITE VS. EROS**

**ONLINE SHOWDOWN TRACKER**

 

Hola my babies! As you have seen yesterday evening, there has been another active attack in Michigan today; this is a quick rundown of the actual happenings for those who have not seen.

 

It is not known where our villain originated, but multiple statements claim that the woman has been seen terrorizing cities as far as Detroit. The initial fight wherein our beloved two heroes finally put down this villain is somewhere in Traverse City, the fight ending somewhere around 7:40.

 

The fight lasted for an approximate one hour and thirty minutes, where Frostbite has finally put down the villain by encasing her in an iceberg. Authorities and the official DPNST (Department of Protection against Non/Supernatural Threats) now have the woman under hold. No information is let out by said department yet (as usual)

 

Fortunately, there is minimal road and structural damages. There are no reported cases of injury and deaths yet (hopefully not) and we thank the two beloved heroes for saving the day once more.

 

Now, on to the fun parts!

 

We’ve always known the rivalry between these two superheroes. While they work hard together in order to protect the city, one could not deny the competitive spirit the two have in the battlefield. I’m not saying this is a bad thing, Frostbite is showing to have more drive in him ever since Eros has arrived, and villain attacks are now less casualty filled and less time consuming ever since Eros came in. They make a great team, Fire and Ice.

 

But COME ON GUYS, they’re OBVIOUSLY trying to one up each other. And although they’re usually somewhere unreachable (e.g on top of a building or up in the sky) a few people had heard them bantering more than once already. There’s a chance that they actually loathe each other (e.g THIS theory: shanequa.tumblr.com/post/3981739217/okay-yall-gotta-hear-me-out) and are just staying casual for the sake of the people, but there are no proven aspects that prove this theory correct yet.

 

Meanwhile, here is a chart of all the recorded non/supernatural attacks on the public, all of them obviously solved by the heroes, and the win is given to whoever managed to enrapture the attacker once and for all.

 

[MORE]

 

COMMENTS

 

 **Anonymous** [2 hours ago]

 

Does this include the wins Frostbite got _before_ Eros came in? I’m wondering why it’s so short…

 

              **ModLexie** [1 hour ago]

 

              No it doesn’t! We are comparing the wins between the two, so successful wins before Eros arrived is

              not counted :)

 

 

 **gerardwayistheway** [3 hours ago]

 

lmao why cant they just fuck already

 

              **happybirthdaybitch** [3 hours ago]

 

              BITCH I KNOW

 

              **UnicornBjorn** [2hours ago]

 

              I KNEW I WASN’T THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED THE SEXUAL TENSION! Plus, footage shows that Frostbite checked Eros out once in a while sometimes tbh *lenny face*

 

              **RolandaTheExplorer** [1 minute ago]

 

              Lmao we can’t blame him XD

 

 

 

 **DiannaGiannaBanana** [1 hour ago]

 

This is disgusting. We’re facing life threatening dangers and economical staggers and ya’ll are turning this into a fucking anime. Smh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was supposed to be a normal, everyday evening.

 

Viktor woke up at six am, recollected his will to live, made some pancakes and left a few in the microwave in case Yuuri wanted some. He then took a shower, brushed the mop he called hair, and put on his Gucci shoes (das some wardrobe pr0n right there) before leaving for work. Yuuri was already gone, went to _god knows where_.

 

Anyways, Viktor was done with work and was about to go into the local Starbucks because _hello_ , he’s your everyday white girl. In fact, he orders there _so much_ he’s managed to enrapture the hearts of the employees there. Since all Viktor wanted was Cocoa Macchiato they’ve always got one freshly made for him.

 

He steers clear from the main streets, going through the alleyways and little nooks and crannies because he’s _edgy_ and there’s too much _people_ and also we need him to go by the alleyway in order to push this plot so…

 

Yes.

 

 _Yes,_ it _was_ supposed to be a normal, everyday evening.

 

But picture this: you encounter a superhero in an alleyway beating up a gang made up of fifteen-or more people, all of them wielding weapons. _What happens at the end will break your heart! Click on the article to find out-_

 

Viktor just stood there, Cocoa Macchiato in hand as he stares at the men who were getting _wrecked_ by the red eyed superhero. Eros had the agility and fluidity of those little spinning tops, swiveling around with terrifyingly fluid speed. Eros looked like a dark red and black blur, sending the bandits flying to the walls. Viktor hears a _lot_ of things, you know those _whapow!_ and _bam!_ sounds you read on comic books? Yeah, _that_.

 

Viktor is a little in disgust as he watches the scene unfold. Yes, he and Eros didn’t seem to get along that much but they fought together to protect the people they saved, _not_ end up in gang fights with them. More than once, he’d thought of transforming and interfering. Fortunately, Eros didn’t seem to be using his powers… which was good, since the building would probably burning right now.

 

He’d always known two things about Eros: 1.) He was absolutely _unapproachable_ , the few times Viktor spent trying hard to figure out what made the guy so stone cold were wasted into _nothing._ 2.) He’s a dangerous, _dangerous_ man, with the power to burn down entire civilizations with nothing but his fist.

 

His list was going to be two things only, but as three years passed, he found that this number three was an absolute necessity.

 

3.) To _never_ let his guard down around his rival superhero, Eros.

 

However, Eros finishes, watching the men squeal like little choked mice as they tumble down the hallway, _far_ away from the superhero. Viktor watches, the superhero’s back still turned to him. Eros panted, shoulders lifting with exertion. Viktor couldn’t help but ~~admire~~ notice Eros’ costume, ~~tight fitting~~ slim and ~~exquisite~~ intricate with black fabrics and mesh crisscrossing across his body.

 

There’d been a time where Eros stopped wearing hoodies and sneakers to fights. One day, the superhero simply dumbfounded the world ~~and Viktor himself~~ when they catch him leaping roof to roof, now a tight fitting costume on his skin and mask still on. Viktor raised an eyebrow at the half skirt, but it looked ~~really _really_ good~~ new and fresh.

 

He vaguely remembers cheerily complimenting him on his cosplay outfit.

 

Eros just glared at him that time.

 

Viktor was about to yell out how immature and childish the fist fight was, until he catches sight of something whimpering against the wall.

 

Viktor nearly drops his coffee when he sees three children, all of them bruised and thin and looks like they haven’t come in contact with a drop of water in _months_. All of them were tied up, shivering and trying hard to contain their mewls.

 

Viktor is terrified of the fact that maybe Eros tied these children up, beat them up himself and- _no_ , his ‘ally’ wasn’t a monster. And to prove his point, Eros crouches down to the children, red eyes soft.

 

“Stay still, okay? I’ll try to get you out, this won’t hurt… I promise.” Viktor nearly gasps when Eros sets the ropes around them on fire, the flame licking the ropes and not even ten seconds later the charred threads fall to the floor.

 

“Did they hurt you in any way?” Eros asks, voice gentle and slow. Viktor is hit by a certain emotion that he could not place. He doesn’t know, it’s just… the _way_ Eros talked. It was nothing like the sharp tongued person he fought with, nothing like the person who rebuked his attempts of pettiness. It kind of reminded him of Yuuri, when Viktor was sick that one time and he couldn’t lift a hand without vomiting. Yuuri, in all of his confused and flustered glorY, took care of him and made him soup that was enough for God to eat.

 

Viktor, who was delirious and in pain and there was vomit on his chin, decided that he got to marry this man one day.

 

“How long have they kept you three? Do you still know your parents?” The children all gave out jumbled responses, barely making any sense but Eros seemed to understand. “Can you all stand and walk? I’m taking you three to the authorities, okay? They’ll help you and maybe you can find your mommies and daddies again.”

 

One child, the smallest and possibly the youngest, bursts out crying and hugs the fire wielding superhero. Eros, who looked confused as fuck for a second, doesn’t hesitate to hug back, not even when there was mud in her hair, and he shushes the child as she sobs into his shoulder.

 

“It’s going to be alright. You’re safe now.” When Eros tries to stand up, the child doesn’t let go. Huffing in exasperation, he goes to carry the child as the child continues to sob into his shoulder. Holding a hand out, one of the children takes it. “Come on; let’s go so they can bandage you up.”

 

Viktor, who watches everything unfold, drops his coffee cup.

 

He wonders why he didn’t get noticed.

 

Then he realizes that he unknowingly jumped behind a dumpster for cover, and now he smells like rat shit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

An hour or so later, Frostbite is standing on top of a billboard in all of his Superman glory, staring down at the city below him as the cars roll by. More than a few pedestrians spot him, wave to him and point at him and Viktor remembers being surprised at this once, when he was starting new and people kept asking him if they could experiment on him… Which was a _no_.

 

Viktor tsks, his booted foot tapping against the cheap metal of the billboard.

 

 _He’s late_. Viktor hisses in his mind, albeit there are numerous possibilities on why.

 

He doesn’t know why or _how_ they agreed to do these nightly patrols, but they remembered the government cornering them once, and if they want full protection against insurance demands and payment for the damages they ‘caused’ then they had to protect the city 24/7. Three to four times a week, they spent three spontaneous hours wandering the city to make sure there weren’t any ongoing threats.

 

Which was fine, because Viktor could do this.

 

 _On his own_.

 

He hears the familiar huffing and finally, Eros jumps into view, nearly camouflaging in the night. Viktor raises an eyebrow, the man looked _spent_.

 

“What took you so long?” Frostbite says, hands on hips. Eros just pants, hands resting on knees. However, Viktor has the feeling that he already knew where the red eyed superhero has been. Eros has to make a witness statement to the police for saving those three kids, and judging from the terrified state the kids were in, it didn’t look like the kids would let go of their savior superhero any time soon.

 

“I was… I was just busy with something…” Eros says weakly, Viktor raises an eyebrow. Why wasn’t he gloating about his _martyrdom_? _Oh look at me, I’m such a honey pie and I saved three children give me a fucking award-_

 

Viktor’s eyes narrow. “ _Something_?”

 

Eros gives him a stony gaze. “Something about the police. It’s none of your business.” This only proved Viktor’s suspicion, and Eros stands up fully.

 

“I’ll go and patrol around Ohio and Pennsylvania. If I got the time, I’ll check out New York too.” One should wonder how one could run across three different states in just three hours, but remember that Viktor had the power to fly the speed of light and Eros had the legs and speed to throw any Mirror’s Edge character out the window.

 

Viktor smirks. “Seems like you’re just making an excuse to go frolicking.”

 

Eros scowls. “Oh please, _I_ wasn’t the one who got caught partying in Florida.”

 

Viktor flushes as the memory of him and his stupid 18 year old self. That was nearly _eleven years ago for fucks sake_. Before he could rebuke the witty statement, Eros the fucking salt king runs away into the horizon, the moonlight illuminating his form and making him look like one of those incandescence sparks, glowing amidst the horizon..

 

* * *

 

 

 

Irony was a rather playful trickster, and Viktor was no exception to its pranks.

 

Viktor makes a terrifyingly embarrassing dab as he sneezes into his elbow, feeling the tremors shudder throughout him, it was like Satan licking your tailbone up to the top of your spine. It was disgusting and terrifying and Viktor was prepared to dig his own grave.

 

Yuuri gives him a look full of pure sympathy, handing him another Kleenex tissue and before Viktor could even lift it up Viktor hacks out another sneeze.

 

“Since when did you have a cold?” Yuuri asks as Viktor buries his nose into the Kleenex. The TV is on, the Matrix is playing and it’s the scene where the weird bald kid says the iconic ‘there is no spoon’ line. Viktor wishes it would be ‘there is no cold’ and then all the snot would flow out of his nose and save him from his demise.

 

Okay… Ew.

 

“ _Right_ when I woke up.” Viktor sounded like a pained muppet. His eyes then fly open wide, remembering all the responsibilities the world has burdened him with.

 

“I have to take Makkachin out for a walk-“

 

“Already did it. She’s asleep in your room.”

 

“ _Breakfast_?”

 

“I have pancake batter; do you want me to make some more for you?”

 

“I have to call the head doctor, I’ll be clocking in sick-“

 

“I already texted JJ.”

 

Viktor flops back on the couch, looking at Yuuri with so much love and admiration in his eyes. _Since_ his eyes were probably red and watery, he probably looked like a guy on pot and there’s a high chance that Yuuri would probably run away from him now. Nonetheless, little happy warm tingles shot into his heart and Viktor was an idiot and he wanted to say ‘I love you’ _so much_ and he might finally say it-

 

“You’re the best.” Viktor murmurs and he’s an _idiot_ and he nearly punches himself. Yuuri just grins the same old warm grin he always parades, patting his head.

 

Viktor is going _insane._

 

“I know.” Yuuri stands up to go to the kitchen, Viktor already misses him, and Viktor realizes how much of a pathetic human being he actually is but Viktor doesn’t _care_ because 1.) He’s both a romantic and an idiot and he’s been troubled with unending pining for three years without doing _anything_ about it 2.) Snot is coming up his nose and he’s starting to look like that black girl from Jimmy Neutron so…

 

Viktor stares at the TV with his eyes into small slits, because if he does so much so as _open them any wider_ entire waterfalls will pour out of his eyes so he stares at the TV looking suspicious as fuck. Yuuri returns, this little bottle in his hand.

 

“Does your head hurt?” Viktor shakes his head, but he winces as those little dwarves from Snow White go all ‘hi ho’ on his brain and stab him with their stupid little pickaxes. Yuuri just sighs.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes. And your nose is stuffy too?” Yuuri uncaps the bottle; the room is filled with a hot, minty aroma. Yuuri faces him, looking like a surgeon about to separate conjoined twins. “Face me.”

 

Viktor raises a questioning eyebrow, but he obliges. Yuuri pours _this tiny_ of an amount into his hand from the bottle, the oil clear and mint smelling.

 

Before Viktor could prepare himself, Yuuri cups either side of his neck.

 

Viktor is confused ~~and slightly aroused~~ when Yuuri starts to massage below his jaw, starting from below his ear and sliding below his jawbone, pressing lightly. Viktor’s previously squinty eyes are now blown wide as the oil begins to burn on his skin, it wasn’t a _painful_ burn but it slightly stung, warm and burning Viktor is in love.

 

Yuuri stares, focused as his thumbs massages some points underneath his jaw and down the column of his neck. Meanwhile, both of their faces are thisclose apart, their noses nearly brushing and Yuuri’s warm breath is ghosting upon Viktor’s skin, making Viktor shudder.

 

“What…” Viktor breaths out, clutching the cushions as he tries to steady himself. “What are you doing?”

 

“Hm?” Yuuri jolts, as if snapping out of a trance. “Oh, this is what my mom does whenever I have a cold. I don’t know why, but she says that massaging your neck can help rid your sinus of snot or whatever. I don’t know exactly the sciences behind this, but it always works.”

 

Viktor is too busy staring at Yuuri to listen to him.

 

“Oh…”

 

Viktor sneezes in front of Yuuri’s face.

 

Yuuri’s face scrunches up, Viktor’s face is hotter than his burning neck. Embarrassment wells up in his heart, he already wants to _die-_

 

“I’m so sorry!” Viktor screeches out, Yuuri just giggles as he wipes his face with a Kleenex. Viktor rubs the back of his neck. “I told you to stay away… What if you caught a cold because of me?”

 

Yuuri just swats his shoulder. “I’ll be fine.” His hands return, Viktor is relieved.

 

“You can do this on your own, too. Even without the oil…” Yuuri finishes, removing his hands. His neck suddenly feels bare, with it still warm from the hot oil or _whatever_ Yuuri put on him. Yuuri puts more in his hand. “Can you push back your bangs?”

 

Viktor immediately goes on reflex mode, leaning back with defense in his eyes. “No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Just… No.”

 

“Come on, Viktor… Or else you’ll suffer from more headaches.”

 

“If I do then _you_ will suffer blindness from my giant forehead.”

 

Yuuri laughs, his shoulders shake, his eyes twinkle, Viktor’s heart explodes.

 

He’s an idiot.

 

“Your forehead is perfectly fine, Binktop. There’s nothing to be insecure about…” Viktor pouts as he reluctantly pushes his bangs back, revealing _mirror mirror on the wall, the fucking shiniest forehead of them all_. Yuuri just smiles and he stands up from the couch to stand behind Viktor.

 

Two things could’ve happened that day: he either slaved through work looking as deathly sick as the patients he visited or he either stayed at home, lonely and alone and suffering miserably.

 

Except Yuuri Katsuki was now massaging his forehead. Yuuri Katsuki’s fingers now flick away every dwarf in his brain, removing the tremors and filling Viktor with a certain warmth that he couldn’t place.

 

“Your forehead is fine, Viktor.” Yuuri murmurs, Viktor is thankful that Yuuri was standing behind him so he couldn’t see his blush.

 

“I had a… a ‘friend’, I always picked on his forehead. But I felt bad, because he must’ve felt insecure about it.”

 

Viktor hums, closing his eyes as relief explodes in his brain. “Who is he?”

 

Yuuri’s fingers still for a moment, _just a tiny moment_ , before he continues massaging.

 

“He’s… He’s nobody.”

 

Later, Yuuri leaves for his internship. Viktor is left to lament how stupid and lonely he was and now he’s left to suffer with his cold alone.

 

However, not even two hours later, Viktor is already fine.

 

Smiling as he prepares to make some pasta (because pasta is _life_ ) he wonders how one could possibly fall deeper in love with your roommate.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day, Viktor is alive and well and its morning. He prepares to leave for work, wearing nothing but a sweater and jeans despite the cold snow falling outside, before he does so; he knocks on Yuuri’s door. It was locked, which meant Yuuri was still asleep inside… which was strange.

 

“Hey, are you alive?”

 

_Groan_

 

Viktor nibbles on his lip. It was never a good idea to interrupt the aspiring designer when asleep, since Yuuri always worked _so hard_. “Well, I made waffles! I have to head out, so just heat them up if you want some, alright?”

 

_Groan_

 

Viktor swallows down the words he wanted to say, _always_ wanted to say.

 

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

 

He leaves.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor huffs as the snowflakes collect on his lashes, squinting through the snowy terrain as he jumps from roof to roof with practiced ease. He feels energized, _ready and stronger_ as his favorite element surrounds him. Snow was _everywhere_ , in the trees and in your hair. It filled Viktor a sense of power when the cold charged him up even more as the cold wind whipped his long hair all around.

 

He glances at the green eyed woman with bat wings chasing him, her form shivering in the snow but despite that she continues to trail after him. Not far behind, Eros is running and jumping onto roofs with slowly building up speed, red eyes a prominent beacon against the snow white. People gasped and ran away, watching what seemed like a demented version of a game of tag.

 

Viktor smirks. “Catch me if you can, lady!” He hollers; he doesn’t need to _look_ at Eros to see that he’s rolling his eyes. He cackles anyway, flying around buildings at immense speed.

 

He stops on top of a building, looks behind him.

 

The weird, bat lady is gone.

 

And so is Eros.

 

He blinks, the snowflakes blocking his vision.

 

He hears a roar.

 

In all of his Skyrim glory, the weird bat lady zips to the air, screeching and roaring and-

 

Eros is _riding_ the weird bat lady, holding her by her long hair and trying hard to stay on. Viktor didn’t need to be close to see Eros’ face, contorted in a pained grimace as he tried to hold on for his life.

 

Eros lets out a huff, managing to get a hold of one wing. The weird bat lady shrieks, both of them freezing in midair. It doesn’t take long for them both to start plummeting to the ground.

 

Viktor gasps, pushing out his hands. A huge pile of snow materializes _right_ where the two were about to crash, and not even a second later the snow explodes as the two plummets into the pile, the weird bat lady squirming and screeching but Eros has his hold on her, pining her winged arm behind her back and holding her by the head.

 

Viktor finds himself sighing in relief.

 

The people all applaud, there weren’t _many_ since it was snowing and there was a blizzard, but they all peeped out of their hiding holes and stood in awe as they applauded the fire wielding superhero. The officials come, Eros gives them a quick nod, and it doesn’t take long for the weird bat lady to be wheeled away.

 

Viktor waits for Eros to climb up the building, panting and exhausted and maybe slower than usual. Viktor frowns, eyes unmoving as he claps without any known recognition. He didn’t like losing, didn’t like it one _bit_ , but he lost anyways.

 

“Congratulations, little Elmo.” Viktor says, voice apathetic. “You’ve done it aga-“

 

_Achoo!_

Viktor freezes ( _ehehehe, ice pun_ ) as Eros collapses on the building’s roof, sitting with his legs crossed as he shakily pants through his mouth. The snow collects in his dark, unruly hair. Viktor couldn’t see much from his mask, but Eros’ usually warm and slightly tanned skin was now a deathly pale.

 

Viktor feels a twinge of… _something_ , honestly… what are emotions? Eros shivers as the cold hits him, especially since they were on top of a _building_ where the wind could blow the hardest.

 

Eros notices him staring, his red eyes a little dull in the snow but they still held the same intensity when he glares at Viktor. “What are you looking at?”

 

Viktor just hums, observing him warily. “You’re sick.”

 

Eros tries to stand, still glaring. “I’m… I’m not sick-“

 

Eros’ legs, like little toothpicks of disappointment, give under him and he collapses.

 

Viktor has to stop himself from running over and asking him if he was alright.

 

Eros shudders, his shoulders trembling as he sneezes once again rather violently. It was nearly inaudible due to the _snowstorm_ swirling around them.

 

Viktor sighs, running a hand across his hair.

 

He walks over and picks Eros up.

 

Eros looked like that surprised monkey meme, red eyes widening as Viktor realizes how… odd Eros felt in his arms. It was like repetition, like carrying the same burlap sack over and over again and already differentiating it with the _other_ burlap sacks mainly from the weight.

 

It felt frighteningly… familiar.

 

“W-What are you-“

 

“You’ll freeze to death if you stay here.” Frostbite says, already starting to float. He takes note of the paparazzi below having a field day, the flashes of their cameras brighter than the sun. He doesn’t care. “It doesn’t look like your legs will work any time soon, so-“

 

“Let me go.” Eros pushes against his chest weakly. Viktor just raises an eyebrow. “I can h-handle myself.”

 

“Sure you can.” Eros glares at him, but after that, he doesn’t refuse. Viktor chuckles before shooting up to the sky, pushing against the snow and wind.

 

As Viktor flies away, he notices the way Eros unknowingly shivers into his chest, head resting against his shoulder as Viktor feels every shudder Eros goes through. The red eyed man closes his eyes in pain, wrapping his arms around himself as futile means of protection against the snow.

 

Suddenly, a fucking wrecking ball swings by and hits Viktor in the chest. What’s worse is the fact that Miley Cyrus is still riding it, in all of her naked late 2012 fashion. This is _purely_ metaphorical, of course, because Viktor is struck by the fact that Eros looked so… so ~~pained~~ vulnerable and ~~angelic~~ strained. ~~Viktor has the need to protect him against everything bad in this world.~~ He is also struck on how familiar he looked, with little wisps of dark hair kissing his forehead.

 

He shakes his head, pushing away the suspicions. Why? 1.) He’s busy trying to fly to the tallest building in America and 2.) He’s a superhero and he’s an idiot and he needs to be oblivious in order to push this story’s plot further.

 

A few minutes later, they’re high above the clouds and Viktor places Yuuri on the highest point of One World Trade Center, where they transcend above the clouds that brought the snowstorm so it was relatively warmer. Nonetheless, Eros still shivered.

 

Eros leans against the metal that crisscrossed the top of the building. All Viktor could do was watch him warily, having no idea what to do.

 

“Why do you have a cold?” Viktor asks, like the idiot he is. Eros just raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“We were in a middle of a _blizzard_.”

 

“And so?”

 

“And so _what?_ Who _wouldn’t_ get a cold?”

 

Viktor sits across from him, cross legged. “Funny, since you’ve fought in the middle of a blizzard before.”

 

“And?”

 

“I don’t know… You were fine.”

 

Eros lets out a sneeze, face scrunching up. Viktor watches like a curious child. Eros glares at him, red eyes starting to glow once more. “Why do _you_ care?”

 

Viktor shrugs, blinking at him. “It’s just weird to see you so… vulnerable.”

 

Eros scoffs. “As if _you_ don’t get sick.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“Sure, maybe I don’t.” Eros sighs tiredly, closing his eyes. “I might’ve gotten it from my roommate, I have _no_ idea…”

 

Viktor hums, leaning back against the railing.

 

Eros sneezes.

 

Viktor jumps at how… violent it was.

 

Viktor couldn’t help but pity Eros as one violent sneeze follows the next, then the next and the next and the next-

 

“Alright, hold on…” Viktor says, standing up. He floats off the building, giving Eros an encouraging look as he floats away. “Give me a moment, I’ll be back!”

 

He flies to the nearest convenience store. The old lady by the counter was rather… shocked, you could say, but he smiles his usually bright smile and grabs some cup noodles and a bottle of water. The three people who were in the convenience store with him all stood in awe as your local superhero goes to buy some cup of noodles and a bottle of water. He heats up the cup of noodles and asks the lady if he could pay for it later on when he returns.

 

“Just take it, sir.” The lady says, maybe a _bit_ too eager. “Take the whole store too, if you want-“

 

Viktor just laughs, thanking her profusely, before flying out.

 

Not even a minute later, Viktor is back, the cup of noodles still hot in his hand. Eros raises an eyebrow, looking as miserable as ever.

 

Viktor hands him the cup of noodles and water.

 

“You should eat something warm.” He says as Eros shakily takes it. “It’ll help you feel better.”

 

Eros stares at him.

 

Then the food.

 

Then back at him.

 

Viktor is ready to fall off this building.

 

After an insane amount of unhealthy eye contact, Eros raises an eyebrow.

 

“Do you _mind_?”

 

Viktor is confused.

 

Eros points to his mask.

 

Viktor blushes, before turning around and sitting down.

 

The scent of seafood noodles fills the chilly air. Viktor’s feet swing over the edge of the top of the building, his legs flicking as he kicks the clouds below.

 

Alright, first things first Felicia: 1.) Why on earth did you bother to help him anyways?

 

Ah yes, Viktor’s inner monologue has once again chosen to fight against him.

 

After a few minutes of awkward slurping, Eros huffs and the sound of a cup of noodles container being burned is heard _and_ smelled. Newsflash: it did _not_ smell good. “I’m finished.”

 

Viktor turns around, seeing that the small flush on the man’s cheeks is now back _albeit_ a little dulled. “Are you still sneezing-“

 

_Achoo!_

 

Viktor sighs. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He turns to face him fully, Eros coughs into his shoulder. Viktor is reminded of the awkward dab he did when _he_ was sick. He grimaces.

 

_Achoo!_

Honest to _god_ , if this man sneezes any louder Viktor will accidentally fall off this building.

 

“Try to massage your neck.” Viktor says in an effort to give him some friendly advice.

 

Eros stills.

 

His red eyes look at him curiously.

 

Viktor takes this as means of encouragement for him to go on. Viktor clears his throat.

 

“Massage from the point underneath your ear… then under your jaw until you hit your chin.” Viktor says, waving a hand around and pointing to his neck.

 

Eros does not move.

 

Until one shaky hand lifts up, goes to his neck, fingers dig under the mask and touch the skin of his neck. “H-Here…?”

 

Viktor shakes his head, crawling forward and taking the man’s hand.

 

Eros gasps.

 

“Here…” Viktor says quietly, feeling the warm skin underneath his fingertips as he slides his fingers underneath his jawline, down the column of his neck. Viktor tries to remember how Yuuri’s magical fingers have done and trying to replicate it, all the while not realizing how close they are now.

 

Eros, for some reason, does not move…

 

“And then just run it over that spot over and over again.” Viktor says, fingers pressing down lightly.

 

“Where’d… Where’d you learn this?” Eros says, voice a little shaky.

 

Viktor’s gaze lifts to connect with Eros’ confused red irises; he shrugs as he pulls away, with Eros rubbing the spot where Viktor’s fingers once touched.

 

“My mom, mostly.” Viktor says, lying through his teeth.

 

Eros stays still for a while, eyes still trained on him carefully.

 

“… Your mom…?” Eros says quietly, Viktor nods.

 

Eros just sighs, rubbing his forehead with a gloved hand.

 

“You should go.”

 

Viktor’s eyes widen. “Why? Are you-“

 

“I’m feeling a lot better now, I’ll be alright.”

 

Viktor raises an eyebrow. “How will you get down?”

 

The challenging twinkle in Eros’ eyes return, Viktor finds out that he actually missed it. “I’ve jumped off a helicopter once, remember?”

 

Viktor smiles. “Right…” He stands up, already floating.

 

“So… Uh, I… I guess I should go-“

 

“Thank you.”

 

He freezes, faces Eros, flush on his cheeks.

 

“I… ah, t-thank you… for taking care of me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later, Viktor returns to their apartment.

 

Yuuri’s room is still locked.

 

* * *

 

 

**JMonthyPython**

 

> [Re: last night’s bat attack/frostbite carries eros]
> 
>  
> 
> Lmaooooooooo I ship them already <3
> 
> 23,017 notes

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor wakes up to the smell of hotdogs… and maple syrup.

 

Once he managed to entangle himself from the sheets and Makkachin, he exits his room with his hair looking like the pillow he slept on to see that Yuuri is in the kitchen, wearing this adorably dorky apron while he fries something that smells _pretty_ unhealthy but it smells heaven sent too, so fuck it.

 

Yuuri notices Viktor and his starving form, he smiles. “Good morning!” Without even looking, Yuuri takes hold of another pan and flips the pancake in it with ease.

 

Viktor looks like he’d just seen a circus act.

 

“I came home pretty late last night, if you were wondering.” Yuuri says before Viktor could ask anything. “My head designer wanted me to fix up a few more things.”

 

Viktor hums, sliding into a chair by the counter. “Did you sleep?”

 

Yuuri shrugs. “I don’t even _know_ , nowadays I’m just floating through time and space.” Viktor chuckles, Yuuri flawlessly flips a pancake again.

 

Viktor is too busy scratching Makkachin’s belly to notice Yuuri sneezing into his elbow.

 

They both eat Yuuri’s pancakes (which were _delectable_ , 10/10 would recommend again) and Yuuri takes a shower while Viktor lounges on the couch. It’s an off day, and even _if_ he skips work it’ll be alright because he’d practically be finishing his residency now.

 

Viktor tries to ignore the news reports solely based on him carrying Eros last night.

 

Honestly, were people starting to run out of entertainment these days?

 

He was watching Desperate Housewives when Yuuri sits with him on the couch, laptop and a few papers in hand. Wearing an oversized shirt with his glasses low on his nose and his hair still dewy, Viktor once again has the unending need to touch it-

 

“What’s that?” Viktor asks, squinting at Yuuri’s Macbook screen to find that… Yuuri was filing out an application form. Yuuri smiles, teeth and all.

 

“I’m trying to apply for a school, Binktop.” Yuuri says, writing something on a paper. Viktor is curious, Viktor wants to know more.

 

"When?"

 

"Maybe later this year, I don't know."

 

“Where?”

 

“Milan.”

 

Oh.

 

Yuuri’s happy demeanor contrasts the sudden darkening of Viktor’s mood, the remote falls slack in Viktor’s hand, and Viktor tries not to frown.

 

Of  _course_ Yuuri will go for some fancy design school in Italy. Yuuri's ability to dream was something that had managed to surprise Viktor even as they years went by.

 

But nothing can stop the inevitable drop in his heart.

 

Instead he smiles, like he always does. “What’s the name?”

 

“Domus Academy, it’s a private institution.” Yuuri chirps, typing with the speed enough to rival that of the Flash. “If I have a portfolio good enough, then I might get a scholarship.”

 

Viktor tries to ignore the twist in his stomach at the thought of Yuuri, thousands of miles away. “Of _course_ you will, have a little faith in yourself… will you?”

 

Yuuri smiles at him, bright and warm and hopeful and he has _no idea_ what Viktor is going through.

 

Viktor wills his smile to stay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s… He’s going _awaaaaaaaay_ Chris.” Viktor whines helplessly as he flops over Chris’ counter, more than two bottles of alcohol in his hand and most of them are already empty. Chris sighs, wondering if he should put a padlock in his liquor cabinet whenever Viktor decides to come over and vent his pent up unrequited feelings.

 

Chris just joins him on the counter, taking a swig from a bottle himself. It seemed like Viktor would be staying for quite a while now, the Swiss would _definitely_ need it. “When?”

 

Viktor lifts his head up, fringe frazzled… like he got electrocuted. His _eyes_ looked like they got electrocuted as well. “I… _hic!_ I don’t know…”

 

“You said he’s still applying, right?” Chris says breathily, watching the mess of a Russian across from him. “You’ll never know, he might not get in”

 

“But… But… But Yuuri is _amazing_ ,” Viktor hiccups, blue eyes unfocused. “He’s… He’s _amazing_ and w-who _wouldn’t_ accept him-“

 

Chris sighs for the fifth time that night. He just pats him on the shoulder. Viktor hiccups.

 

“I… I _want_ him to be happy and follow his dreams but I also _want want_ him, do you get me?”

 

Chris sighs, taking another swig from his bottle.

 

“Oh honey, you have _no_ idea.”

 

 

* * *

  

 

The next day, Viktor wakes up with a terrible hangover.

 

No surprise there.

 

Thankfully, the angel that is his roommate left a glass of water and a muffin by his nightstand.

 

_I’ll be in the studio at Baldwin St. for the whole day, if you need me just call! –Yuuri :)_

_I love him so much_. Viktor thinks as he devours the muffin.

 

Every step he took caused one little dwarf to bury his pickaxe into his brain, grimacing as his head swirls. It wasn’t _too_ bad, just imagine if you were on those seesaws… and you won’t stop _moving_.

 

He flops onto the couch, Makkachin jumping in his lap, and he opens the TV.

 

 _Guess_ what he sees first thing.

 

“ **There has been a mass hostage taking in the city Grand Rapids. It is lead by a team of armed men and they’re kicking civilians out of their buildings and huddling them out into Baldwin St.. Authorities are trying to get into it but one of the men said they’ll be holding a mass shooting if the police come any further. We are now waiting for the-“**

Viktor jumps out of his window and flies away, Makkachin stares in confusion.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The crowds all cry in relief when Viktor zooms above them. Viktor looks around, long white hair whipping around him as he takes in the number of gang members that were holding hostages... _1… 2… 7… 15… 25_ holy _shit_ there’s a lot-

 

One guy with a megaphone cackles loud enough for Viktor to hear. “The moment you fly any closer, Elsa, we gon have to kill these people.”

 

Viktor tries not to jump when he hears screaming above him, he sees the buildings on either side of him open their windows. More gang members appear, all of them having a different person in their hold. Some of them held their hostage by the hair, others dangled the hostage in midair, and Viktor was at _loss_.

 

Viktor feels his heart thrumming in his chest but he _focuses_ , seeing possible ways to disarm the men without risking the people being killed. Meanwhile, he wonders where the _fuck_ Eros is when he needed him-

 

The whole _street_ was silent, even the terrified people who were silently shaking as their life was now on hold.

 

 _Whoosh_ -

 

More than a _dozen_ flaming arrows fly through the air, slicing the frozen tension and hitting _every single gang member_ and immediately lighting them on fire.

 

Viktor moves immediately as the gang members all scream in pain, their clothes and skin all catching on fire. Viktor realizes that the arrows didn’t penetrate; the arrows didn’t even seem _solid_ at all. The arrows disputed once target is hit, desolating into a licking flame and burning the monsters who decided it would be _pretty fucking dandy_ to hold a mass hostage.

 

Viktor looks around, looking to see if the familiar superhero can be seen _anywhere_ -

 

Eros isn’t here.

 

A woman screams, Viktor moves in the speed of light just as a woman is pushed out of a window by a gang member. More follow and Viktor swoops in and catches them all right before they hit the ground and die.

 

The people all disperse now that their captors are now on fire. The gang members are too preoccupied with removing the flames that licked their skin to actually _shoot_. When Viktor places the last civilian down, he rolls his eyes and encases them _all_ in their own personal iceberg, even the ones that hung out in the buildings and by the windows.

 

When he thought it was all over, Viktor hears a scream.

 

His eyes widen as a gang member holds a person off the edge of a building, said person was screeching and kicking with all his might. Viktor doesn’t _need_ to be close in order to see the familiar pale blue sweater and ripped jeans.

 

The gang member lets go of a screaming Yuuri, Yuuri screeches and flails when the wind hits him as he plummets to his doom-

 

Viktor swoops in and catches him in time.

 

Yuuri shakes in his arms as Viktor traps the gang member in his own personal cold hell before the guy could even run _away_. Viktor feels his heart break as he feels every tremor of fear in Yuuri’s form, shaking and panting and with tears in his eyes.

 

Viktor placed him down on the ground quickly, worry in his light grey eyes. His eyes often looked at Yuuri like he did now… except they were _blue_.

 

Except when he was _Viktor._

“Are you alright?” Viktor asks, willing the younger man to look at him in the eye. Worry and anxiety thrums through his heart, and Viktor knew Yuuri was the only person who could ever make him feel that.“Did he hurt you? Are you-“

 

“I’m alright.” Yuuri says shakily, eyes blown wide as they stared back at Viktor, brown eyes almost holding a sense of familiarity as he stares directly into his irises in shock-

 

Viktor doesn’t want to leave him... _Doesn’t_ want him hurt.

 

Yuuri shakily thanks him and runs away before he could say anything else.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later, Yuuri returns to their apartment... strangely unaffected by the current happenings.

 

Viktor immediately bombards him with questions.

 

Yuuri laughs, acting like he’d just been frolicking in the endless springs of Rome. “I’m fine, I didn’t get hurt.”

 

“I saw you _fall of a building on TV_.” Viktor whispers in exasperation. Yuuri just shrugs.

 

“Frosty the snowman saved me, so I’m alright.”

 

Viktor sputters, eyebrows rising to the highest point of Olympus at the _incredulity of this man_. “ _Frosty_ the _snowman_? Yuuri, he’s a _worldwide hero_ -“

 

Yuuri just giggles, patting him on the shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, _savior of the people_ , I get it.”

 

Viktor just stares at Yuuri as the brown eyed man skips into his room and locks himself in.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Viktor sees Eros sitting by their usual patrol meet up, his legs swinging over the edge as he stares down at the city below.

 

Viktor narrows his eyes at him. “Where _were_ you this morning?”

 

Eros glances at him, his aura strangely devoid of the usual expressive loathing Eros always had for him. “What were you talking about? I _was_ there.”

 

“No you weren’t.”

 

“Didn’t you see me rain down the arrows? You’re welcome by the way.” Eros hums, eyes looking down at the crowd, red irises unfocused. Viktor couldn’t help but feel a sense of suspiciousness as Eros did _not_ act like his usual guarded self, it was like his crush just confessed to him at the school playground that morning and he’s too giddy to even _sleep_.

 

“But… But where _were_ you?” Viktor asks, Eros purses his lips.

 

“I… Uh, it’s a personal matter, _really_. But… I was there, and I helped. Isn’t that the point?”

 

Eros _smiles_ at him.

 

Viktor… is confused.

 

Maintaining his confused gaze on the man, Viktor starts to turn away. “I’ll… I’ll be by Wyoming if you need me-“

 

“Wait.”

 

Viktor freezes.

 

( _hehe, ice pun_ )

 

He turns back to Eros, who was looking up at him with oddly soft red eyes.

 

“Maybe we could patrol together?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As the night progressed, the word ’patrol’ now apparently meant ‘race’.

 

Viktor couldn’t help but let out the breathy laugh from his mouth alongside with the breathy ‘wow’ that accompanied it as he rested his hands on his knees, panting. Beside him, Eros slightly heaved along with him, the exertion of the race they had was clearly showing but they didn’t mind at all.

 

It all started when Viktor was suddenly hit by a spark of  competitiveness and tried to fly ahead of the man, and then Eros ran past him while throwing a smirk over his shoulder… A few minutes later people are now seeing the most spectacular race of their life, both of them unknowingly smiling as they try to outrun each other…

 

Yes, it was tiring.

 

Yes, they barely patrolled at all.

 

 _Yes_ , this was a new contrast to their previous relationship.

 

But it was…

 

It was fun.

 

Viktor grins.

 

He had fun.

 

“I… I _clearly_ beat you that time.” Viktor says, his tone _playful_ and the competitive glint in his eye was back. Eros sputters out, but his smile was evident on his face.

 

“Hey, we passed by the billboard _at the same time_ -“

 

“No we didn’t.” Viktor says, sticking his nose up and smirking. He looks down at the people below, screams. “Who do you think passed by the billboard first?”

 

Eros flushes a deep red as the crowd below them all squeal at the interaction, most of them having mismatched answers. Some of them pointing to the grey eyed superhero, the other to the fire wielding warrior.

 

Eros laughs haughtily. “It’s a 50/50.”

 

“How’d you even know?”

 

“I can _count_.”

 

Viktor laughs.

 

It was a genuine laugh.

 

It felt… nice.

 

* * *

  

Three hours passed, and they were supposed to go home…

 

They didn’t.

 

“When did you find out you had powers?” Eros asks, idly walking across the building’s edge. Beside him, Viktor was walking on air, as if there was a surface below him. It was rather aesthetically pleasing.

 

“I was six, I woke up and my bed was frozen solid.” Eros scoffs at that, albeit it was surprisingly not malicious. “My parents thought I was a freak, they tried to give me to doctors, and when I didn’t ‘do the trick’ again my family simply abandoned me.”

 

Eros nearly stumbles over a mound of uneven concrete.

 

Viktor doesn’t know why he is letting out all of these information to the man he called a rival. It was like letting your enemy read your super secret fairy princess diary, and it was _jarring_ because the more time he spent with Eros the more he found the man to be rather… rather comfortable to be with.

 

(it was like he lived with him for three years, but the coincidences would be too high, right?)

 

And as if they _didn’t_ spend the last few years actively hating each other’s guts. As if they _didn’t_ point out every single flaw and security one could find and jab it at the other in order to fulfill a sense of twisted satisfaction.

 

As if they’re now _best of friends_ -

 

And strangely, Viktor is… alright with that.

 

“I’m... I’m sorry I asked.” Eros says quietly, regret in his voice. Viktor just smiles.

 

“It’s alright. I don’t really care about my past anymore, it doesn’t affect me.” Viktor often remembered his past, but he’d gotten accustomed to it _so much_ that he simply doesn’t give a flying fuck anymore. Plus, telling it to Eros seemed… safe, since he was behind a mask, he was behind another _person_.

 

No one, not even Yuuri, knew about his past.

 

“How about you? Unless… You don’t want to talk about it-“

 

“No, no… It’s alright.” Eros says. “I had a relatively normal life. I used to love to figure skate, you know?”

 

Viktor trips over a mound of air.

 

Eros chuckles, Viktor finds that his laugh was… His laugh was nice.

 

It was nice.

 

“Shocking, isn’t it?” Eros says, sighing. “I loved to skate, I _loved_ ice…”

 

“Until…?”

 

“Until I nearly melted a whole ice rink.”

 

Viktor lets out a low whistle. “Wow.”

 

Eros chuckles once more. Viktor wouldn’t admit it, but he’d like to hear that laugh again.

 

(he sounded like home)

 

“Funny thing is, I grew up by the ocean too.”

 

Viktor doubles over laughing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Who knew Satan came in the form of an envelope?

 

They were both watching another rerun of the Walking Dead (Viktor kind of believes in the theory that Rick is actually still in a coma, Yuuri likes to debunk him on more than one occasion) and their doorbell rings.

 

Yuuri offers to get it for them.

 

He returns with a single envelope in his hands.

 

Yuuri opens it immediately, and Viktor assumes it was for him.

 

Viktor turns back to the TV. Carl just got shot in the eye, Rick was having another existential crisis, and everyone generally has anxiety in that godforsaken world-

 

“I GOT ACCEPTED!” Yuuri screeches like a fucking banshee, flopping to the couch and clutching the letter to his chest like it was an addition to his heart.

 

Maybe it _was._

 

Meanwhile, Viktor’s heart tears out of his chest.

 

Once Yuuri is done acting like an overly excited sea-lion, he reads the letter again.

 

Then he promptly does the overly excited sea-lion routine once more until Yuuri was panting and nearly crying.

 

 _Viktor_ was nearly crying.

 

But he smiles nonetheless.

 

"I'm going to Milan!" Yuuri says happily.

 

Viktor just nods, staring at the TV.

 

Yuuri stays silent for a while.

 

"I'm..." Yuuri says a little quietly now, staring at the envelope in his hand. Maybe Yuuri was too elated to even act happy now. "I'm going to Milan..."

 

Viktor just nods, his smile hurting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Ring ring._

Phichit looks at his phone, sees that it’s Chris, and immediately picks up. Because 1.) Chris was a text person, not a call person 2.) When Chris _does_ call, it’s important.

 

“Hullo? Chris? What’s up-“

 

“Ah, good evening my favorite photographer.” Chris says, Phichit could hear the screeching of a microphone behind him. “May I ask a favor from you?”

 

Phichit is confused. “Uh… Yeah, as long as it’s not sexual or anything.” Because _Chris_ is _Chris._

“Oh don’t worry, mon cher.” Chris sighs as someone’s _terrifyingly horrendous voice_ echoes in the background. “Uh, can you tell your best friend to bang _my_ best friend now?”

 

Phichit is… confused. “Uh… Why?”

 

Chris hiccups. Phichit realizes that there’s a possibility that Chris might be drunk… like always. “Because… Viktor’s pretty-“

 

_“WHY CAN’T YOU HOLD MEEeEe, IN THEEE STREET, WHY CAN’T I KISS YOU ON THE DANCE FLOOOoOoOOoOr-“_

“Did you hear that? I hope you did… If you didn’t, then you must be deaf because _wow_ that was loud _-_ “

 

“ _CHRIS, COME ON SING WITH ME- WHY CAN’T WE BeE LIKE THAT, CAUSE I’M YOoOUUUUUuuUuUuuRs-“_

Phichit snickers. “I… Uh, I kinda have the same situation with you. So I can’t help much.”

 

“Ah…” Chris says. “Wait, _what_? What do you _mean_ you have the same situation-“

 

“Goodnight Chris, see you at the next shoot.”

 

Phichit faces the wasted Japanese man across from him.

 

“I c-can’t-“ Yuuri hiccups, his glasses are somewhere lost in Narnia. “I can’t believe I’m _leaving_ him-“

 

Phichit nods, pouring _another_ tequila shot. “Mhm, yes you are.”

 

“I am _such_ a horrible friend and-“

 

“Shh…” Phichit says, sliding the shot glass to his idiot friend. “Drink, friend, you’ll feel better… but _not_ in the morning.”

 

Yuuri stares at shot glass like it was a magic lamp.

 

Yuuri knocks back the magic lamp, not even flinching as the alcohol runs down his throat.

 

Phichit stands up. “Anyways, do you wanna karaoke?”

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor meets up with Eros, and it kind of makes him feel better to see that the man was just as miserable looking as he does.

 

“Hangover?”

 

Eros nods, his eyes don’t even _glow_. They’re naturally _red_ with exhaustion.

 

“Hangover.”

 

“Is it okay if I don’t patrol tonight?” Viktor asks weakly, sitting down on the billboard’s edge and swinging his legs against the cold wind.

 

Eros groans, sitting down next to him. “Every time I move it hurts.”

 

“Same.” Viktor sighs, staring at the city below.

 

He sees… Tiny tiny little ants. The people below them compared _nothing_ to who they are. They’re considered as _demigods_ , they have power that couldn’t even _compare_ to the little tiny ants below them…

 

Little tiny ants that each had _dreams_ and aspirations and had _no_ supernatural limitations.

 

Unlike them.

 

“Eros?” Viktor says, voice carries away by the wind.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you ever think of… stopping?”

 

It was a ridiculous question.

 

“Stopping what?”

 

But he asked it anyways.

 

“Stopping… being a superhero?”

 

Viktor expected Eros to respond in many ways. He could either laugh at his face or tell the government that their beloved Frostbite is now rebuking against them. Viktor didn’t care. Viktor could understand… Well, _trying_ to understand.

 

He was trying to understand that the love of his life was now going to be thousands… and _thousands_ of miles away.

 

He was _trying_.

 

“Sometimes.”

 

He’s rather… surprised.

 

Huh… Eros didn’t laugh at his face, _nor_ did he run to the authorities.

 

Eros sighs, eyes unmoving as he stares beyond the city, somewhere only Eros himself knew. It’s like he’s been thinking of this himself, too.

 

“But… But there’s nothing we can do, alright?” Eros says, glancing at him. His eyes looked like soft rubies, not like the usual fiery beacons that constantly shone with determinations. It’s like he was tired, and _Viktor_ was tired as well. It was a small consolation to be tired with somebody, even if you’re the exact opposite of the other. “There’s always something going on and… Well, they need us.”

 

Viktor sighs.

 

Eros swallows, a warm presence despite the chilly air. “I started saving people because I always felt like shit.”

 

Viktor did, too.

 

“I wanted to feel better about myself.”

 

Viktor did, too.

 

“I wanted people to… to _love_ me.”

 

Viktor did, too.

 

“It just fills a hole, you know?” Eros says. Viktor turns to give him a glance. He looked like a little cherub, with little flakes of snow collecting on his hair and his masked nose.

 

For a second, Viktor feels like he’d known this man for a lifetime.

 

“I guess we’re not that different after all.” Viktor murmurs, returning his gaze to the city below. Eros just hums in agreement. Viktor is reminded of that time he and Makkachin went for a walk late in the night… There was a high probability that they could get mugged, but they didn’t care. Viktor made it snow, Makkachin leapt around and caught the snowflakes in her mouth.

 

Then he vaguely remembers sitting by the bench, moonlight hitting them both in the face. Makkachin whines and wants to go home and sleep already, Viktor just wants to stare at the moon more.

 

 _Give me more time, please_. He thinks as he pets his dog’s ears, still staring at the moon, wondering when he’ll ever get a moment of peace again.

 

 _Just give me more time_.

 

Then he realizes that he may control the weather, he may control the snow, he may save unsuspecting people against the spontaneous monsters and assholes of society, but he can’t have everything.

 

There are many things that he can have, but he can’t have more time.

 

* * *

 

 

**BREAKING NEWS: 80% OF THE CONTAINED OFFENDERS IN THE HOLD OF DPNST (Department of Protection against Non/Supernatural Threats) HAVE ESCAPED THEIR HOLDING FACILITIES AND ARE NOW ROAMING FREELY. WE ARE DOING ALL THAT WE CAN TO PREVENT CASUALTIES. FOR THE MOMENT, PLEASE REMAIN INDOORS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.  AGAIN, 80% OF THE CONTAINED OFFENDERS IN THE HOLD OF DPNST (Department of Protection against Non/Supernatural Threats) HAVE ESCAPED THEIR HOLDING FACILITIES-**

Oh… _shit_.

 

Viktor remembers fighting that one sorceress once, the most powerful villain he has ever fought. He was sixteen and defeating her caused his fame and stardom. Nonetheless, Viktor remembers experiencing pure and undulated fear battling with her. She had the power to twist minds, contort reality, mage negotiations and just generally fuck with everyone. Sure, he _did_ defeat her goth ass but Viktor nearly died, nonetheless.

 

He remembers, while she was being wheeled away, the sorceress hisses one last final threat.

 

_I’ll get out one day… then I’ll kill **everyone** you love right in front of you._

Viktor remembers laughing, because there’s _nobody_ that he loves.

 

Until now.

 

Yuuri’s eyes widen when Viktor jumps off the couch, going for his coat. “W-Where are you… You have to stay _inside-_ “

 

“Yuuri, I have to make an important call.” Viktor says, eyes urgent and a little panicked. “You don’t understand, I _really_ have to meet up with someone.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes fill with worry. “But-“

 

“I _promise_ I’ll be back in less than a second.” Viktor says, taking Yuuri’s slightly shaking hands in his own as means of comfort but it suddenly turns into something else, something _more._

Yuuri stares up at him, brown eyes wide and flickering and something inside Viktor _stirs_ because he is suddenly hit by the wrecking ball of familiarity again. Neither of them move and Viktor is certain that he is boring a certain hole in Yuuri with his pleading gaze. It suddenly hits him that this will be the fight of his life, battling every monster he has defeated, all of which holds a burning hatred for him and his partner, and that he might… die.

 

 _Say it_. Viktor’s mind screams, rattling against the chains Viktor himself set up. _Say it, you fucking idiot_ -

 

“Stay safe.” Yuuri murmurs.

 

_THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST TIME YOU WILL SEE HIM! SAY IT, SAY IT **NOW** -_

“I will.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

In all of Viktor’s crime fighting life, he’d never realized how successful he was at defeating villains.

 

But now, he does… As he stares up at the monsters and thieves and masterminds and magic bending individuals, all of them glaring at him and his partner intensely, he realizes how fucked he is.

 

Eros gulps beside him, less than a half of these offenders he didn’t even _know_ of.

 

“Long time no see, Snowflake.”

 

Ah, there she is… The Bitchiest of them all. Viktor remembers that she looked nearly the same like ten years ago, except now marred with the rage and revenge of being locked up for well over a decade.

 

Viktor, being the self destructive shit that he is, just smiles. “Matilda! I _missed_ you…” Eros raises an eyebrow at Viktor’s cooing tone. The sorceress floating in midair doesn’t move, her eyebrow tilting _ever_ so slightly.

 

“You look as ignorant as ever.”

 

“And _you_ look as bitchy as ever but do I comment?”

 

Eros kicks him in the shins.

 

The monsters all lunge to attack, but the sorceress holds out a hand, halting them all in their places.

 

Viktor’s heart nearly drops in anticipation.

 

“I hope you remember my little promise?” The sorceress says, looking at her nails like it was a fucking business meeting. Viktor tries to will the twist in his stomach away.

 

“What promise? I didn’t know you were one to commit.” Viktor says, smirking slightly as he tries to relieve the pounding in his heart. Sorceress laughs, the cackling she makes gives a cringe to the fire wielding warrior next to Viktor.

 

“Oh, dear, if you only _knew_.” Matilda says, walking mid-air with her voice dripping nothing but apathy.

 

“I thought about changing it, you know?” Matilda says, smiling lightly. It had _no_ trace of friendliness or whatsoever. “Since… well, you _were_ kind of a cold hearted son of a bitch. You didn’t love _anything_ at all, and the reason you fought me in the first place was because you had nothing to lose.”

 

Viktor feels a sense of relief.

 

“But… Nah, I think I’ll just keep it that way.”

 

Viktor tries not to choke as he forces a smirk on his face, snapping his gaze directly to the sorceress above.

 

“You just said I loved _nothing-_ “

 

“But you do… now.”

 

Viktor’s eyes involuntarily widen, the sorceress laughs.

 

“Oh, you love him _so much_ , don’t you?” The sorceress says, voice seemingly cooing but Viktor new the underlying evil underneath that sugar coated voice. “You’d do _anything_ for him. He’s the _only thing_ keeping you alive and going on right now and you can’t even tell him that.”

 

Eros seemingly freezes next to him, glancing at Viktor and his crestfallen face. “What-“

 

Matilda cackles.

 

“How pathetic.”

 

Viktor couldn’t agree more.

 

“Turns out the only thing keeping you alive will be the only thing that could kill you.” Matilda says, backing away as the monsters start to loom towards them.

 

Viktor’s eyes widen.

 

“See you at your apartment, Vitya.”

 

Viktor then registers his life flashing before his eyes.

 

The only thing that he sees is Yuuri.

 

Screaming, he fights against the monsters that lunge at him and Eros. Ice and Fire, wind and heat mixing together and slashing every single motherfucker out there they could hit. They’d always been a bit laid back and tried to _never_ kill a monster, since it was a living and breathing… whatever it is, but now, Viktor didn’t _care._

He didn’t care that he stabbed and hit and froze the ‘living and breathing’ motherfuckers, not when the stupid sorceress bitch could probably be _in their apartment right now_ and Yuuri must be so _terrified_ and _oh no what if she kills Makkachin too-_

“I’m sorry!” He hollers to his partner in the midst of fighting, freezing a giant’s arm all the while. “I have to leave you!”

 

Eros’ eyes widen, bright and red and panicked. “DON’T! She will-“

 

“I’ll be back! I promise! Just…”

 

Viktor bursts through the onslaught of monsters, floating in midair to stare down at his partner, a tentacle monster grabbing the red eyed superhero in the limbs.

 

“Just give me more time, please!”

 

He sighs in relief when Eros burns down the tentacles that hold him.

 

Viktor flies away.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He’s too late.

 

Matilda cackles as Viktor watches the blood leak out of Yuuri’s mouth.

 

Viktor is then reminded of that night, when his parents left to ‘go to the groceries’. Turns out the groceries ate them up, because they never came back. Viktor remembers having to slave off spoiled Mackerel and stale bread as he wonders what he’s done wrong, _why_ he’s done wrong. He remembers crying into his sleeve, snotty and wet and desperate for someone to accept him. When he realizes that no one ever will, he vows to never love again.

 

He remembers sadness, dread, _death_ -

 

Then he remembers anger, too.

 

The entire apartment, his and _Yuuri’s_ apartment, bursts with the coldest air you could possibly imagine, freezing and earth shaking and _Viktor is pissed._

 

It’s alright to be pissed now.

 

He’ll be sad later.

 

He lunges at the knife wielding sorceress, not caring if he destroys things in the process. _Their_ things. He recollects smashing a worn mannequin, normally Viktor will be scared off his mind and beg Yuuri for his forgiveness, and the angel of a man would smile and forgive him, but Yuuri is _dead_ -

 

_Yuuri is dead dead dead dead dead dead dead-_

He shakes his head, willing the echoing to go away. Matilda cackles, and Viktor is well aware that the ongoing voice was _all because of her. Everything_ was all because of her.

 

He then wonders what would’ve happened if he didn’t try to suck it up at the age of sixteen, if he didn’t try to become a hero that he wasn’t.

 

Maybe Yuuri would be still alive, even if they _won’t_ be living as roommates who eat tater tots on a regular basis.

 

But Yuuri is _dead dead dead dead dead-_

 

Viktor shakes his head helplessly, clutching his skull as he prays for the echoing to go away. It was all _his fault his fault it’s all your fault you fucking freak how did you freeze the bed like that you monster we got embarrassed at the doctors because you won’t perform your stupid little trick I hope you weren’t even born-_

Something intertwines around Viktor’s legs, vines-

 

 _Weird Tree Man_ -

 

He’s pulled out of the apartment at the speed of light, through shattered glass, into the horizon, and suddenly submerged into water, but he doesn’t _care_.

 

He doesn’t care that glass has pierced his skin, he doesn’t care that the thorns in the vines puncture his ankle, he doesn’t care that he’s suddenly pulled into cold, freezing waters… waters that were starting to cloud his lungs, his _mind_ -

 

Yuuri’s _dead dead dead dead dead dead-_

He closes his eyes.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

 

Have you ever tried to drop a matchstick into water?

 

You know when you’re five and still pretty dumb, you find a box of matches and you almost set your entire house on fire. Your mom scolds you to never do it again, but you do eventually. Playing fire is a common thing that we all do when we’re young and stupid, and if we’re stupid enough, we might burn our faces off.

 

But you experiment. You light _other_ things on fire. A paper, a toy, your _dog_ if you’re psychopathic enough. And when the fire gets too much for you to handle, you fucking drop that stick into water.

 

And the fire burns out, leaving nothing but smoke and the possibilities of you burning your house down.

 

That was not the case right now.

 

Viktor, before he shuts his eyes, sees that somebody drops a matchstick into water.

 

At a distance, the matchstick is small and barely even burning, flailing against the current and the cold waters. The stick was barely red, about to get snuffed out from the cold liquids surrounding it.

 

And the matchstick, despite being underwater, burns even brighter.

 

And Viktor is _looped the fuck out_ because 1.) He’s being pulled underwater and there’s water in his brain and 2.) There are _two_ matchsticks?

 

Viktor then realizes that they weren’t matchsticks.

 

They were eyes.

 

The person attached to the eyes scream out his name, despite the water.

 

Viktor closes his eyes anyways.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Warm.

 

He’s very warm.

 

For the majority of Viktor’s life, he was surrounded by cold. He liked cold milkshakes and converting coffee recipes into the terrifying frappucino versions of them. He blasts his AC on high every night and he only wears pants into bed as well. He hates it when there are heat waves and perspiration is his enemy, the only villain he can’t defeat. He’s constantly surrounded by it, and the warmth really wasn’t his thing-

 

But it was _enveloping_ him. It sparked a flame in him from inside out, eating him and setting his insides on fire. His lungs are filled with it, his heart pumping with lava. You’d think it must’ve felt horrifying; to be clothed in such warmth would _surely cause_ immense discomfort or pain.

 

But it doesn’t.

 

It feels like home.

 

Is this it? Is he finally dead? Is _this_ paradise? Will he finally experience this certain kind of warmth that he’s never felt before? Will he finally meet harambe? Will he-

 

Something removes itself from his lips, they’re cold again… He wants that warmth back.

 

“You’re not dead yet, silly.”

 

He then hears a voice, one that he’s heard millions of times… with or without a mask.

 

His eyes open.

 

He’s lying by a lakeside.

 

 Yuuri is still alive.

 

And so is Eros.

 

(Maybe he _was_ in paradise)

 

(Until he realizes the revenge hungry monsters in the background)

 

Yuuri… He… He’s-

 

Yuuri helps him up into a sitting position. The mask Eros usually covered half his face with is now bunched up around his neck, revealing Yuuri’s angelic, perfect, beautiful, _alive_ and _breathing_ face, a small smile on his lips.

 

“Am I dead?” Viktor asks, panting and eyes wide as his lips miss something that he did not see. “Are _you_ dead? Where am I-“

 

“You fell into Matilda’s trap. You thought she killed me, you got angry, tried to lash out at her, failed miserably, and the tree monster I burned down three years ago pulled you right into Lake Michigan.” Yuuri says nonchalantly, waving his hand around like he was telling a fucking bedtime story.

 

Viktor… is _beyond_ confused.

 

Viktor shakes his head, his long hair damp and wet and _uncomfortable_. “I… I don’t care about that!” Viktor cries out, he takes Yuuri’s shoulders, shakes them with his wide eyes hysterical and hopeful.

 

“You’re alive?”

 

Yuuri smiles, soft and warm and Viktor is _home_.

 

Yuuri places his hands over Viktor’s from where they rested on his shoulders.

 

Viktor is _home_.

 

“Yes, I’m alive.”

 

Viktor hugs him.

 

He still doesn’t say it.

 

That idiot, honestly.

 

* * *

 

  

 

The two run down one of the many streets in Ann Arbor, watching as the fleet of monsters turn their attention to the two superheroes, both of them strong and hopeful and hoping that the other won’t _die_ -

 

Matilda growls. “What is _this_?”

 

While running, Viktor flips her off.

 

More than multiple monsters try to stifle their twisted laughter.

 

“You really want to die, don’t you?” Matilda hisses, her blood red eyes glowing. Viktor scowls, wondering if the woman is trying to copy Eros- _Yuuri_.

 

He looks beside him.

 

Yuuri looks back at him, his usually brown eyes now red, but they still held the same warmth nonetheless.

 

Despite the threat of being killed, he can’t help but smile.

 

“Give it up, you two idiots.” Matilda’s voice now echoes throughout the whole city, like she was on a dysfunctional boombox. It did _not_ sound good. The sorceress now starts to float in mid air, sending the chilliest of breezes whipping through them.

 

Yuuri takes his hand, their fingers intertwining.

 

Viktor is _home_.

 

“We’re not stopping.” Viktor yells over the howling wind. “Not until we defeat you all again.”

 

“Don’t you _see_? You never will!” Matilda shrieks. “We’re many; we’re _millions_ , against two?”

 

Matilda’s laughter goes in sync with the wind.

 

“You’ll never win! We’re going to rule this city, next the continent, and then the world-“

 

“That won’t be a good idea, you stubborn bitch.”

 

Against the howling winds and the maniacal laughter, _another_ voice echoes throughout the entire square. It was _so_ sharp and loud, even the great sorceress stops in her tracks.

 

Viktor and Yuuri turn around to see a young… boy.

 

Viktor is suddenly reminded of Eros, three years ago, who came to a fight in a black hoodie and jeans. This boy was nothing short of a typical high schooler. Loose, baggy clothing with leopard prints on his jacket. Shoulder length blond hair hiding all but one green eye, shining and sharp and _glaring_ at the woman floating mid air.

 

The boy walks forward, hands in his jacket pockets like he was taking a _lovely stroll through the park_. Matilda raises an eyebrow, the wind stops howling.

 

“You’ll fail. It’s best if you don’t continue along with your cliché world domination plans.” The boy says, voice accented very much like Viktor’s. “Trust me.”

 

Matilda scoffs, blood red eyes intensifying and Viktor prepares himself to protect the boy in case the monsters lash out. “Who are you, boy? And why are you meddling with adult business?”

 

The boy rolls his eyes. “Cut the crap, bitch.” And Matilda looks affronted, red eyes widening as a snarl places upon her lips, lunging after the boy.

 

Viktor and Yuuri were about to step in.

 

The boy holds them back.

 

“When I say go, you’ll freeze them, alright?” The boy says, looking at Viktor with urgency in his eyes.

 

Viktor could barely nod in confusion.

 

Before Matilda could get her overgrown nails on the boy, the whole street fills with color.

 

Darks and lights, pastels and greens and every spectrum of color you could find. It all bursts into the street, into the sky, into the horizon and bleeding into the surroundings. Everyone stands in shock, disoriented as the LSD trip around them swirls and forms a scene…

 

It’s Eros and Frostbite.

 

Both of them… _Malicious and angry and bloodthirsty and-_

 

“These two are saving people and kicking your asses for charity.” The boy’s voice booms around them, the picture moving in slow motion as the two superheroes… burn a whole city down, both of them laughing as screams echo throughout the whole street. “They don’t get paid or anything, since they have secret identities.”

 

The scene changes, the city is blanketed with six feet of snow and there are human skeletons outside. Frostbite sits on a billboard; his grey eyes now a terrifying blue as he grins at the scene below.

 

Viktor gasps at what he sees.

 

“Do you know how _hard_ it is to save humans from creatures like you over and over again?” The boy growls, green eyes glowing an intense green. “Do you how _hard_ it is to battle and fight and protect people from assholes like you?”

 

The scene changes.

 

Every single monster, every single thief, every single supernatural entity, including Matilda, is shown in dungeons made of ice and lava, a pure look of horror etched on their faces as maniacal laughter from two certain people echo throughout the background.

 

“One day, these two will _break_.” The boy says, the colors swirling and the scene moving to show pure utter _torture_ and torment.

 

Yuuri’s hand shakes in Viktor’s hold.

 

“One day, you _all_ will drive the two insane. You’re battling a man that could cause a global ice age and a man that could turn this whole planet into the _sun_.” The boy says, the colors starting to disappear. “One day, they’ll turn dark. And the first people they’ll go after is _all of you_.”

 

The boy discreetly holds up three fingers, facing them to Viktor.

 

Viktor prepares himself.

 

“You won’t get to escape once they get you.”

 

Three.

 

The whole street is silent; Matilda’s eyes are now dark black instead of the angry red.

 

Every monster, every thief, every supernatural entity has a look of fear in their eyes.

 

Matilda glares at the boy.

 

“Why should we believe you? You’re just some nobody that could control colors-“

 

Something in the boy snaps.

 

The wind picks up, the howling starting as a low whistle at first, and then gradually getting louder and louder.

 

The boy’s hair flutters away from his face.

 

Viktor and Yuuri don’t know what Matilda has seen, but it must be horrifying enough to make her step back.

 

“Why you should believe _me?_ ”

 

Two.

 

The boy laughs, shoulders shaking as the wind picks up around them, swirling and storming into a fucking _tornado_ -

 

“I am the grandson of Nikolai Plisetsky.”

 

Whoever Nikolai Plisetsky is, he must be someone terrifying/powerful, because Matilda’s eyes widen with shock as the boy lifts up in the air, blonde hair whipping _everywhere_.

 

“Y-You’re-“

 

“Yes, you dumb hag.” The boy’s voice echoes throughout the square, terrifyingly cold and deathly for such a young man. “Do you think my grandfather has forgotten about your debt?”

 

Matilda’s eyes are wide, the black swirling into a white as her mouth opens and closes. “I… I-“

 

“You’re years overdue, Matilda.” The boy says. “You said you’ll be using the powers for good, you fucking liar. My grandfather is _pissed_ , and this is what you do.”

 

Yuuri and Viktor gasp when the ‘great sorceress’ gets on her knees, iris-less eyes pleading. “ _Please_ tell him that I’m sorry! I-I… I’ll pay him back, I’ll return the powers if he wants to-“

 

The boy chuckles.

 

The wind is now a pack of wolves, their howling intensifying and enough to drive anyone nearby _deaf_.

 

“Too late.”

 

Matilda bursts into smoke.

 

Every monster stares in shock as their leader is now nothing more but ashes and regrets.

 

“NOW!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Viktor has securely frozen every creature in ice, he falls to the ground in exhaustion.

 

“Are you alright?” Yuuri the angel asks, bending over to wipe away the sweat on his forehead. Viktor could barely nod.

 

“ _Deda_? Yeah, I’m fine… No, they didn’t hurt me. Matilda? Yeah, she’s gone now.... Well _I’m_ sorry you wanted to torture her first- No! I don’t… “

 

They snap their attention to the boy a few feet away on his phone, looking like any other teenager. As if he _didn’t_ manage to save this whole city with nothing but a powerpoint presentation and a few threats.

 

“Yes, I ate before this… No, I didn’t overwork myself- my projection was _fine_ , there were no mistakes. I did what you told me to do… Alright, gotta go, the two idiots are staring at me.”

 

Viktor and Yuuri raise their eyebrow.

 

“Was it real?” Yuuri asks, voice muffled by the mask. Viktor wants to pull it down and devour his lips. “Were we _really_ going to go bat shit crazy and rule the world?”

 

The boy scoffs, shoving his phone into his pockets as he walks ever so casually to them.

 

“No.”

 

Viktor sits up, looking at the boy in confusion. “What do you mean… no?”

 

The boy raises an eyebrow. “I simply contorted reality, that’s all. I made them _believe_ it was going to be real.”

 

Viktor squints at him suspiciously. “So… You’re _not_ some fortune telling wizard?”

 

The boy glares, green eyes sharpening. “Don’t call me a fortune telling wizard, you fucking popsicle. And _yes_ , I _can_ tell the future, but I’m… forbidden to tell anyone.”

 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, trying to process it all in.

 

A… A _lot_ has happened.

 

The sirens boom in the background, the three jump as helicopters fly overhead. The boy just sighs, rubbing a temple.

 

“Don’t expect more villains to attack now. I’m pretty sure I sent everyone with evil intent the ‘foreshadowing’ or something.” The boy says, glowing at them. “I don’t care if you won’t be able to run around heroic and shit, I have three nieces that are terrified to go out even if frosty the snowman and lava king is saving the day, and I had _enough_.”

 

Viktor and Yuuri just purse their lips.

 

“We’re okay with that.”

 

The boy tries not to look surprised, his green eyes flickering _ever so slightly_.

 

“You… You are?”

 

Viktor and Yuuri honestly didn’t give _any fucks_. As long as it was over, everything was _fantastic_.

 

More than a dozen police cars roll up, the police and army all bustling out of their cars and into the crime scene. It doesn't take long for reporters all around the world crowding Viktor and-

 

Viktor and...?

 

When Viktor turns back around, Yuuri and the boy are both gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hours later, after finally grabbing the courage to go back to their apartment, Viktor enters and is greeted by a familiar sight.

 

“Makka!” Viktor cries out in relief as the dog pounces on him, giving him kisses enthusiastically as they reunite, master and pet. Viktor nearly cries tears of _joy_ , terrified that Matilda would actually kill his poor, old dog-

 

“I had Chris watch over him while… while we were out.”

 

Viktor freezes at the voice, sickenly familiar and warm and-

 

Viktor’s heart drops when he sees Yuuri, hauling his suitcase and his two athlete bags.

 

Suddenly, not even Makkachin’s kisses can do anything about the empty hole in Viktor’s heart.

 

Yuuri sighs, looking down at the luggage as his brown eyes fill with a sense of sadness.

 

“I was supposed to leave later this week, but… but my family wants me to come home.” Yuuri says, voice quiet, as if not wanting to wake a single soul. Viktor is aware that Yuuri has already started packing and every time he sees his luggage Viktor breaks inside but _this_...? “My mom is having a heart attack over me. My sister says it’s far too unsafe.”

 

Viktor couldn’t blame him. Couldn’t blame them. Couldn’t blame the wonderful Katsuki’s that Viktor has only seen through Skype calls with Yuuri. Even with his apparent fire wielding capabilities, even when the weird blond boy said they won’t be attacked anymore, even if they had _each other_ , they were still mortal…

 

Viktor just nods weakly, still in the coat he has thrown over himself when he went out to fight. His heart… His heart doesn’t even beat.

 

He’s numb.

 

“I’m…” Yuuri says, mouth moving but no actual words coming out. Viktor could suddenly see himself in Yuuri’s shoes, wanting to say _so many_ things but can’t. “I…”

 

Viktor awkwardly shuffles out of the doorway. Yuuri lugs ahead of him like he was connected to a ball and chain.

 

Viktor is _numb_.

 

Viktor is _cold._

Viktor is no longer at home.

 

Yuuri faces him, brown eyes swimming with a certain sort of emotion that Viktor couldn’t place. _Why?_ Because Viktor is _numb_.

 

“So… I guess I have to-“

 

Viktor hugs him.

 

Tight.

 

Suddenly, he is no longer numb. An emotion blossoms in him, warm and trickling and so _sad_ , oh so _sad._ It could be something about the way Yuuri felt so comfortable in his arms, everything about it screamed nothing but _home_. It spirals him further into the cold, and Viktor wants nothing else but to feel that warmth again.

 

“I’m sorry.” Viktor murmurs into the crook of Yuuri’s neck. The sadness in him blossoms even further when Yuuri hugs him back. “I’m sorry… For everything-“

 

“No, no…” Yuuri murmurs. “You didn’t know. It was alright.”

 

Viktor chokes back a sob, not wanting to let go _ever_. “God… I’m an idiot.”

 

Yuuri chuckles into his shoulder, soft and sad and warm. “I agree on you with that.”

 

Viktor doesn’t care. Yuuri was _leaving_ , and Viktor was going to lose that warmth. The least he could have is if they could stay in this hallway forever, hugging each other as if the world was going to end.

 

 _Viktor’s_ world was going to end.

 

_Please give me more time._

 

“I don’t want you to go.” Viktor murmurs helplessly into Yuuri’s shoulder, feeling the tears blossom in his eyes. He knows he is _pathetic_ , but there’s nothing he could do. He was a pathetic man who was in love with his roommate who also happened to be his long time rival who is _now_ his partner.

 

“I know.” Yuuri says, voice still holding that warmth that manages to comfort Viktor, even in the midst of their situation.

 

"I'll miss you."

 

"I'll miss you too."

 

"There's so much that I want to tell you."

 

"So do I."

 

"But we don't have time, don't we?"

 

Yuuri sighs, his breath shaky and unsure.

 

"I hope we did."

 

Viktor breathes in, tries to gather courage-

 

“I love you.”

 

The chained Viktor in him sets loose, now free of the chains Viktor previously held him down with. He then proceeds to mentally punch himself in the face, because when he _does_ tell Yuuri it’ll be the worst time to do so.

 

It hurts.

 

“I love you too.”

 

And somehow, it hurts even more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Viktor tries to reconstruct the apartment, tries to re-patch the giant, gaping hole in their- _his_ , window.

 

If only he could do the same to his heart.

 

* * *

  

On multiple occasions, Viktor comes home and expects to see tater tots on the counter, a random mannequin lying somewhere to scare the shit out of him, or a head of dark hair hunched over a square of fabric late at night.

 

But he always comes home to Makkachin and his broken window.

 

Sighing, he makes tater tots himself. But they’re always soggy, and soggy tater tots _suck_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chris looks at him questionably.

 

“You’re not drinking tonight?”

 

Viktor just stares at the margarita, pushes it away.

 

* * *

 

 

> **Binktop** [2:10]
> 
>  
> 
> I miss you

 

 

 

> **Katsudon** [2:11]
> 
>  
> 
> I miss you too

 

 

* * *

 

 

He finishes residency and finally gets Board Certified.

 

You’re now looking at Viktor Nikiforov, official licensed psychiatrist with commitment issues and a numb heart.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dude, you know you can just _text_ him, right?”

 

He stares at the Thai sitting across from him.

 

Viktor sighs, sipping on a Boba.

 

“Two things: 1.) Time differences. 2.) It’s not the same, _never_ the same.”

 

* * *

 

 

One night, Makkachin paws at Yuuri’s bedroom, whining and missing the young man.

 

It has been two years.

 

Viktor breaks.

 

* * *

 

 

One morning, Viktor accidentally makes too much pancakes.

 

He has to remind himself that he’s living alone... again.

 

It’s been three years.

 

Viktor breaks again.

 

* * *

 

 

One evening, nothing happens.

 

Nothing was going on. He was on the couch, watching the latest Supernatural season (they’re _still_ going) and nothing really happened that much.

 

Over the years, he’d learned how to grow, how to smile, how to be happy again.

 

He was… sort of happy.

 

It’s been four years.

 

Viktor breaks again, regardless

 

 

* * *

 

 

One day, Viktor couldn’t stand to be in the apartment any longer.

 

Maybe it was the now dull peach colored wallpapers, which used to be fresh and bright and Yuuri accidentally hot glued buttons on a wall once (don’t ask). Maybe it was the window, which was fixed with a brand new panel, but Viktor could see the hole nonetheless. Maybe it was the couch, who felt too small in the too big apartment, meant for two.

 

Viktor breaks.

 

Viktor moves to New York, leaving the broken shards of himself behind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** New Technology Discovered: Will Science finally be able to reincarnate Harambe? **

****

** Tribute to the Two Heroes of America: Where are they now? **

****

** BEYONCE IS STILL SLAYING AND HERE’S THE REASON WHY **

****

** Aspiring Fashion Designer Yuuri Katsuki arrives to New York for New York Fashion Week **

****

** Spotted: Hottest Psychiatrist alive. You’d go _crazy_ for his blue eyes! **

****

** CONSPIRACY THEORY: Memes are made by the Illuminati **

****

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor arrives to New York.

 

It’s not as bad as it may seem.

 

It’s certainly better than Detroit, after all, with its bright lights and numerous people and never ending life and love. Viktor finds himself walking down the infamous square once with Makkachin, all for shits and giggles and he felt particularly tourist-y for the moment.

 

Viktor sighs, making a few snowflakes fall from the sky here and there. Some people don’t like the snow, some people _hate_ the snow.

 

Viktor doesn’t give a shit.

 

Sometimes Viktor _hates_ the snow too, sometimes when he misses a certain warmth that isn’t there.

 

But it’ll never be there again.

 

Viktor looks up at the sky, amidst the tall buildings and the bright billboards, he looks at the nearly nonexistent stars.

 

He wonders… What would’ve happened… If he told Yuuri what he’d felt earlier-

 

Viktor jolts when somebody screams, a sense of familiarity shooting up his spine as something hurls a car down the street.

 

Viktor waits for a maniacal laugh-

 

“HAHAHA!”

 

Ah, there it is…

 

He sighs, looking down at his poor, confused dog. This has happened many times, _years_ ago when villains in tacky costumes still consumed most of his time. Makkachin knew what to do. He crouches down, scratches her behind the ears.

 

“You know where home is, right girl?” He whispers. “Go.”

 

Makkachin throttles off.

 

Viktor smiles.

 

Sometimes… He wonders if Makkachin’s intelligence was a superpower of her own.

 

It doesn’t take long for him to transform a la Sailor Moon, the only thing missing is a skirt and to put his hair pigtails.

 

He flies up into the air, people gasping as the long lost hero returns.

 

An overweight man in spandex glares up at him, steam punk glasses high atop his head.

 

Viktor tries not to roll his eyes.

 

“Ah, I _will_ be the only superhero known to mankind who has managed to overthrow the mighty Frostbite!” The man says in all of his comic book glory. Viktor tries not to cringe. “Where’s your fire wielding coat tail now, huh-“

 

A flaming _cheese ball_ hits the guy in the face.

 

Turns out, it wasn’t a cheese ball.

 

Eros appears on top of a building.

 

People cheer.

 

Viktor’s heart stops in his chest, and even with the considerable distance, Viktor could feel Yuuri’s heart in sync with his own.

 

And he knew Yuuri could feel it too.

 

They lock eyes, Viktor nearly cries as he sees the familiar rubies glowing at him, albeit softening immensely when they gain eye contact. He was still wearing that half skirt suit Viktor had grown to love, alongside with the mask that Viktor wanted to rip off him and kiss him senselessly.

 

Viktor does not stop himself.

 

People gasp when he flies over without hesitation, dropping by the building Eros stood on and keeping a safe distance between them just in case Viktor loses control and pounces on him.

 

Even when they were five years apart, even when they’re not touching, even when they have changed _so much_ , they still felt like home.

 

Viktor feels the tears well up in his eyes, his heart filling with warmth as Eros’ eyes glisten and smile at him, glossy with tears.

 

He smiles.

 

“I… I don’t know about you.” Viktor starts, voice cracking. “But I feel like we’ve already met each other before, don’t you think?”

 

Eros chuckles, his laugh muffled by the mask.

 

He pulls it down, revealing Yuuri and _only_ Yuuri, the Yuuri that Viktor loved with his heart and soul.

 

Yuuri smiles, a happy little tear streaming down his cheek.

 

“Yeah…”

 

Viktor’s hands shake, and they clench as Viktor tries to _control himself_ -

 

“I thought so too-“

 

“HELLO? I’M RIGHT HERE YOU ELEMENT HARLOTS. COME DOWN AND FIGHT ME-“

 

Viktor dumps a huge amount of snow on him before Yuuri grabs him by the front of the costume and simply makes out with him in front of millions of people.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao and then they fuck and have #supersex
> 
> so
> 
> man, people who don't understand memes must be _so_ confused with me right now.
> 
> i know IKNOW, I need to update The Return of the little Piggy. But don't worry, when I do, it's going to be a very fullfilling chapter, so dont you worry! *wink wonk*
> 
>  **GAME** : whoever gets to spot all the memes in this fic gets to have a virtual hug giveaway! :3
> 
> alright, real question tho: do any of you want a yuuri version of this? i have multitudes of ideas, however, i need to see if the readers will want it. SO, DO YOU? PLEASE TELL ME T_T
> 
> So, this is a summary of their powers if any of you want more world building!
> 
> Viktor- alias is 'Frostbite' (don't judge me, alright?) and he can basically control ice and snow and the weather and shit like that. Just imagine Elsa but... more powerful. He could also fly as well. When he's in superhero form, his hair turns lighter and very much longer, like when he was younger, and his eyes turn grey. That way, it's harder to find his identity. His 'suit' is just a more professional version of his 'Stammi Vicino' outfit, and he's a pining shit who deserves love.
> 
> Yuuri- 'Eros' (i literally couldn't find a better name for him so *jumps into cliche bandwagon*) and he could control fire and shit like that. Just imagine Zuko but... more powerful. His eyes turn red and glow when in superhero form, and he has a mask that covers his mouth, nose, and entirety of his neck. He can't fly, but he can run pretty fucking fast and jump high too. His costume is just a more proffesional version of the Eros costume, and he's also a pining shit who deserves love.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING! Please tell me what you think of this fic. A kudos and comment makes my day! :D
> 
>  
> 
> [check out my shit tumblr ya'll](https://jmoncheri.tumblr.com)


End file.
